Seasons
by IrisEclipsed
Summary: Lucifer made Alexiel a promise to get her out of Eden, in exchange, she must become his bride. Remake of the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades. [Alexiel x Lucifer]
1. Spring

A/N: My second Angel Sanctuary fic. I'm so proud. Once again, main pairing is Alexiel and Lucifer, as if that's a big surprise. I hope this fic is as good/even better than 'On the Job'. Now, these chapters will be pretty long, this one alone was probably ten pages, down side is there will only be 4 chapters to this story, one for each season. Ok, onto the story! Enjoy!

This is a gift for Lucifael's Bride because she's awesome and totally rocks.

This is the revised version, I've gone back and changed some mistakes I made when I first put up this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: Lucifer made Alexiel a promise to get her out of Eden, but, in exchange she must become his bride. Remake of the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Spring

XXXXX

_Long ago, before man kind graced Assiah, God fought the Seven Satans. Each had power so great that He was truly tested and almost lost the great battle, but in the end God persevered. But He couldn't hold them in Hell from His great throne in Heaven, so He forced Lucifel, the great four-winged angel of Heaven, to paint his wings with darkness and become the High Lord of Hell. He was able to keep the Seven Satans, which represented the Seven Sins, in check and rule Hell, but he nursed a dark hatred for God deep within his soul. _

_Until the time he could take revenge he could wait . . ._

XXXXX

Lucifer gazed at the sleeping form of his first wife. Barbelo was beautiful, in her own way, but she was very unfaithful. She, with her limited knowledge and poor cover-ups, was stupid if she thought he didn't know about the constant infidelity and the _children_; there were so many the little mutts could probably populate Hell on their own. She saved him once, that was the only reason he'd given her such rank, plus the fact that she was Wrath. He sighed and began to rise but a slim pale arm came to rest atop his chest and he turned to face Barbelo, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Lucifer." she said huskily, "Enjoy the evening?"

Lucifer decided to be cruel. "It was alright . . ." He stopped her hand mid-slap and twisted it around slightly, knowingly sending pain through her arm. Barbelo cursed and tried to wrench away in vain. "Don't _ever_ try to slap me again."

"Let go." she said. He added more pressure and she gasped aloud. She moaned in pain and said "Lucifer . . . !" Lucifer obliged but pushed her away from him to get out of bed. Barbelo rubbed her wrist and glared at him with loathing, she made no attempt at modesty and bared her chest for the world to see. "Lucifer," He pulled a black shirt over his head, black was his favorite color. "Do you love me?" Lucifer stilled his movements and stared for a long time at Barbelo. He knew she loved him, it was impossible to miss, though perhaps her love was mixed with hate: she never liked the fact that he had more than _one_ wife.

Did he love her? "No." He knew no such feeling.

XXXXX

Alexiel sat under the giant Tree of Knowledge and stared at her brother Rosiel's approaching figure. A small plate of fruit and a fork sat on her lap and she absently picked at her food, not wanting to eat the cursed fruit but eventually would. Rosiel pranced over to her and smiled gaily as he plopped down beside her. His silver hair radiant in the morning sun and golden eyes aglow.

"Big sister Alexiel, I've come to see you again." She said nothing and instead bit into the cursed fruit, just to occupy herself. "Sister, _everyone_ in Heaven tells me I'm beautiful, that I am God's child . . ." Rosiel watched in vicious satisfaction as Alexiel gripped the grass beneath her fingers, her knuckles turning white with the effort. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly and looked at the grass under her bare feet. "Sister, why do you never speak to me? Everyone else does, but you always say nothing. Am I disgusting because I am Inorganic? Do you hate me?" Rosiel attempted to get Alexiel to talk to him but failed all the while, instead they sat in silence until he couldn't take it anymore, spread his wings, and left Eden.

Alexiel watched him go.

XXXXX

"My Lord." Asmodeus said, "Hell is becoming unstable with the angels in Heaven preparing for war, you need to find your final bride."

Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh and glared at Beliel. She returned his glare and then murmured an apology quietly. He looked at his Seven Sins in turn: _Beliel_; Pride in all it's entirety with a monarch butterfly tattooed upon her thigh, _Astoreth_; Sloth, who was Astaroth then and had a white snake wrapped around his neck, his twin sister Astarte, _Asmodeus_; Lust, a womanizer who rivaled Raphael of the Elemental Angels, and _Barbelo_; Wrath, his first wife, and enough 'woman' to supply an entire level of Hell.

Mammon, Beelzebub and Leviathan, the Sins Greed, Gluttony and Envy, were not present and currently taking care of matters in Hell.

(A/N: Which mainly says they will not appear in this fan fic.)

"Well," Astaroth murmured while petting his sister on the head. "If Hatter would just hand over that little _snack_ she has then we'd be fine wouldn't we?"

Beliel stood up so fast her chair fell to the floor, making a deafening sound in the hall. Her eyes were angry but a forced smile played upon her pallor face. "Astaroth, you know I would do _anything_ for Lord Lucifer . . ." He snorted and said nothing but continued running his fingers on the scales of his sister in a tender way, it seemed to Lucifer to be _much_ more than just mere petting.

"Do you have feelings for the little girl?" Asmodeus asked. It was clear to all that he loved Beliel, even if she did not return those feelings.

Beliel scoffed. "Not a one. Kurai is just a plaything, once I get tired of her I'll probably feed her to Abaddon . . ." At that point Beliel looked at Barbelo pointedly, as if conveying a message. Lucifer folded his fingers and propped his chin atop them. No matter what Barbelo tried to hide he already knew that Abaddon was her son, fathered by some lowly demon servant or one of those Evils living near Assiah. Perhaps it was a human she seduced into a one night stand, he didn't know, but at least Abaddon was good for _something_.

Lucifer stared at his Satans, gathered around him, not out of loyalty but out of necessity. Hell was falling apart and _he_ had been the one to merge his body with it . . . Where would they all be if it died? The fact of the matter was that he needed a 999th bride and fast. Originally it had been Beliel's job to get the young virgin princess from the Evils, but obviously she had second thoughts and decided to keep the little girl for herself . . . To what purpose he didn't want to know.

It didn't matter anyways, he had his final bride picked out long ago.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen . . . But she was trapped in Heaven, on a desolate _rock_ in the middle of the ocean, barred by ancient magic, caged like an animal.

Lucifer still remembered when he first saw her, he'd just been told by God he was to rule Hell and decided to take revenge. He'd ruin God's precious daughter in Eden and that would be his first rebellion.

Her hair was mahogany, her lips red like the rose, her eyes a warm chocolate brown . . . So sad and confused as the bird writhed in agony before her . . . So _innocent_ . . . Not . . .

_Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and held his sword in his hand. Four white wings upon his back beat down as he neared the island. He could see the great Tree of Knowledge in the center, looming over a dark figure kneeling under it. He guessed it was Alexiel, the infamous Organic Angel, an unfeeling woman who was beautiful as she was cold. Lucifer landed on the ground and the rock wall blocked his way inside the perfect prison. He growled and slashed his sword against it, sending a burst of power that shattered the rock wall to pebbles. _

_Alexiel was startled and had looked at him oddly, as if she'd never seen another person before. Lucifer stepped through the rubble and gazed upon her naked figure. She truly was a thing of beauty, her cream colored skin free of scars and bruises, lips so red . . . Hair wavy and slightly curled here and there . . . A beautiful young angel who couldn't be more than fourteen. He had only been nineteen then but he already knew how to defile her. _

_Roughly he grabbed her wrists and slammed her on the ground, with him on top. She didn't struggle like she should have, no emotion on her face. Nothing. He'd said things as he kissed her neck, trailed his hands down her body. Alexiel never pushed him away the whole time, he should've known she was up to something, he was a warrior after all. She had his sword in a second, scratched him above his eye, then ran towards that damn bird and killed it. Alexiel told him she was cursed after that act, said she knew she'd never leave her prison because she'd eaten from her parent. Eating the flesh of another angel was enough to be deemed fallen, but of your own parent . . ._

_Her eyes were grave as he came closer and placed a light gossamer kiss upon her lips. She pushed him away then and he laughed darkly. Lucifer pushed off the ground and rose into the air, gazing at Alexiel all the while. He pointed at her and said, "Whenever you find a way out of that beautiful prison, never forget this! You are MY WOMAN. Until then go ahead and dance in the hands of God . . ." _

"My Lord Lucifer?" Beliel said his name and he snapped out of his memory.

They stared at him oddly and he pushed away from the long table and stood. "We are done here. Beliel be sure to look for potential brides, Satans, by your leave." She nodded and Lucifer walked away from them.

XXXXX

"Hatter you bitch, how _dare_ you," Barbelo hissed between her teeth. She pushed wild blonde hair from her face and wanted to scream.

Beliel grinned malevolently and shrugged. "It's obvious that he knows, there's no use hiding it."

"I agree with Mad Hatter." Asmodeus lit a cigarette and blew out smoke in circles. "Lucifer isn't stupid Barbelo, your act isn't protecting your already tarnished reputation."

"Of course you'd agree with Hatter," she sneered.

He exhaled more smoke and said nothing. Astaroth growled and grasped the sides of his head in agony and then he screamed. Instantly a woman stood where he was just moments before, gasping and clutching her chest, a black snake around her neck. "Astarte, I wondered when you'd appear," Beliel said. The woman gazed at her with pain filled eyes and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Astaroth was trying very hard to suppress me for some reason," The black snake hissed and Astarte reached out a hand to pet it. It's hissing became louder and Astaroth snapped at her, barely missing her fingers. She sighed and let her hand fall. "Beliel how much longer?"

"Don't know . . ." she replied absently.

"You know, we made a pact with Lucifer, he _promised_ his rule would be better than _His_ but it's probably no different, I say we over throw him and lead a war to try and take over Heaven." Asmodeus slammed his fist onto the table to add more to his message. Barbelo rubbed her chin thoughtfully and Astarte ran her fingers over the table's smooth surface. Only Beliel spoke in outrage.

"You're joking Asmodeus."

"I'd never joke about something like this."

"Lucifer is the only reason Hell is fruitful . . ." she began.

"And? Heaven will be even better." Asmodeus said.

"For one thing, we don't have enough power to try a take over . . ."

"Each of us alone could take down a _hundred_ of their pathetic angels," he retorted.

"I won't do it, unlike you other Satans I am _loyal _to Lucifer and _always will be_." Beliel started to leave but . . .

"Not so loyal when you won't give him Kurai as a wife . . ." Barbelo said. "Face it, you want that girl all to yourself, he only let you keep her becau-" She didn't get to finish because Beliel held her by the throat and was beginning to crush her windpipe.

"Say that again," Beliel challenged. "I dare you."

Barbelo laughed and rasped out, "I'd speak more clearly if you let go."

Beliel snarled and slammed her back into the table roughly before letting go and walking out.

Barbelo rubbed her sore neck but smiled all the while.

XXXXX

Lucifer sighed and leaned back in the shower letting the water wash away the dirt and grime from the day. It had been very tiring, especially the meeting with the Satans, those were _always_ trying on his patience. But today had been better than most. For the first time in about three years he thought about Alexiel again. That beautiful, beautiful angel . . . Their first meeting in Eden had been eye opening for him . . . Lucifer sighed and turned his face up to the spray, he wondered what Alexiel thought of it . . .

XXXXX

Gabrielle sighed and listened to Raphael rant about yet another girl in Heaven wanting more of his attentions than usual. Honestly, couldn't he talk to someone else . . . Like Michael? No, Michael would probably burn him to death instead . . . If only Raphael _were_ that stupid . . .

"Gabrielle are you listening to me?" he demanded. She nodded and he continued on his little rant. Her eyes wandered to the window and she gazed out across the land which was covered with millions of flowers, white lilies, her favorite flower. The sea met the shore and beyond she could see a dark island, with steep cliffs along the sides to prevent anyone from going in or getting out . . . Eden . . . Alexiel's prison . . .

"Raphael?" she said suddenly.

"What?" he answered. Raphael fell into the couch across from her and stretched like a cat.

"Do you remember when Lucifer visited Alexiel in Eden?"

"Yeah, we watched them . . . I think Michael was with us," he laughed. "Had to stop Mika-chan from going down there to kill that bastard twin brother of his . . ."

"Don't use such lewd language, you're an angel Raphael, and I use that term loosely." she said as Raphael laughed loudly.

"With everything I've done I shouldn't even be an angel anymore." Raphael knew where this was going, why else would she ask about it? Making it seem casual and of little interest didn't hide the fact that it wasn't . . .

"Did you really shoot an arrow into his heart?" she asked quietly.

Raphael looked at her curiously. "Michael suggested it first . . . I shot it though . . ." he said warily.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply. _Shit_.

XXXXX

Alexiel spread her fingers out and lay upon the soft grass to stare up at the night sky. Stars twinkled and wind rustled her hair . . . Such beauty _here_ but all she could think about was getting out. And of _that man_. That dark heavenly angel who became the Demon Lord of Hell . . . Lucifer. She didn't know _why_ he always found his way into her thoughts, her dreams, her _everything_. He was different from the other angels she'd met before, all so loving of servitude to God, not realizing they were doomed, but _Lucifer_. He'd been different, known he'd just been a pawn for God but wanted something _more_.

Their first meeting had been eventful to say the least; he'd kissed her and she'd pushed him away, after a while. Alexiel was actually ashamed to say she'd enjoyed it, that was before she'd reminded herself that he'd originally come to rape her to anger God. He'd just wanted to use her . . . But . . . That last kiss, those words he spoke kept ringing in her ears. He'd called her _his woman_ and she hadn't denied it.

Alexiel sighed and closed her eyes. Memories of their second meeting in Eden entered her dreams . . .

_She pressed her hands against the walls of her prison and instantly the barrier flared to life and pushed her back several feet. Her fingers burned and blistered but she tried again. And again and again. Alexiel didn't even hear him land this time, he didn't blow the wall to bits, just touched down on the grass. Lucifer grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. It'd only been a few days since their last meeting but already it could've been a hundred. He'd changed in that short amount of time, blackened his wings with darkness and assumed the position High Lord of Hell._

"_What the hell are you doing woman?" _

_No emotion, just a question that demanded an answer. Alexiel stared up into his perfect face, dark lashes framing silver eyes and black hair, a dark halo about his head. A _glorious_ fallen angel. _

"_Burning myself." she answered emotionlessly._

"_What a stupid thing to do," he remarked. "You can't break the barriers because they're especially made for you . . ."_

"_I know that!" she snapped. As if she could forget, that's why he could come and go as he pleased while she was stuck here for eternity. Alexiel wrenched out of his grasp and stormed over to the Tree of Knowledge and the shade beneath it. She sat upon a rock and glared at her burned hands, red with sores and bleeding steadily. Lucifer followed her, kneeled at her feet, and gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She watched as he licked the blood away and sucked on her fingers to numb the pain. "Why are you doing this?" she asked._

_He didn't reply for a long time, instead he continued to tend to her wounds. Her breath caught in her throat as he tenderly kissed her fingers, then placed a kiss in the center of her palm. _

"_I came to talk to you, why else?" Lucifer said. "You are a real mystery Alexiel, I've never met anyone like you before . . . Frankly I don't know why I can't stop thinking about you."_

"_So I'm just a distraction from your work?" she asked hotly._

_Lucifer laughed and a small smile lit up his face. Alexiel was quite taken with it, she'd never been smiled at before. "You are a," he searched for the right words. "_Pleasant_ distraction for me. Hell can be very boring at times and I don't know what to do with myself sometimes." He traced her fingers and the lines in her palm absently._

"_Shouldn't you be planning to take over Heaven?"_

"_Perhaps . . ." he answered carefully. "But you interest me more right now."_

"_Do I . . ." she said skeptically. "Am I that interesting?"_

"_You are. A beautiful angel, one of the highest rank in Heaven, trapped in Eden by God for being too powerful . . . For being a _woman_." Lucifer gazed at her face with eyes that burned with an emotion so great that she knew, at that moment she knew what he'd ask. "I can get you out of here Alexiel. You can come with me to Hell, be _free_ from God . . ." Alexiel didn't respond and Lucifer said darkly, "You don't believe me?"_

_Believe a demon? The problem was that she _did_ believe him, he'd get her out of here . . ._

"_But?" she asked. "What's the catch?"_

_He smiled. "You must become my bride in exchange. You'll be my wife and live in Hell with me." Alexiel scowled and turned away from him, but Lucifer traced his finger along her jaw and turned her back. He was impossibly close and before she knew it his lips were on hers in a kiss. "You're going to accept my offer because you're desperate for freedom. You know I can give it to you Alexiel . . ."_

"_I know." she said quietly._

"_Good." he said. Lucifer ran his finger down her chest, absently trailing them across her breasts, down her rib cage, lower still to her stomach . . . Alexiel batted his hand away before he went farther. "I'll come for you when you turn seventeen . . . Deal?"_

"_How do I know you're telling the truth?" Alexiel asked. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Prove it." He fished out a small knife, the blade sharp and gleaming in the light. Lucifer pushed away the sleeve of his jacket and sliced his arm from wrist to elbow. Rich crimson blood flowed and dripped onto her own arm, a startling contrast to her pale skin. Lucifer loomed over her, a dark figure against the sky . . . "Fine." she snarled. The wound healed itself and Lucifer pulled his sleeve down and straightened his clothes to leave. "Leaving so soon?"_

"_I feel I've over stayed my welcome." he answered nonchalantly. "How old are you now?"_

"_Fourteen."_

"_Three years from now I'll be back for you Alexiel." Lucifer spread his black wings, about to take flight. "Don't forget, you're my woman."_

She didn't forget, she'd _never_ forget. Lucifer had promised that day, with blood, that he'd come back to rescue her.

Alexiel sighed and continued looking towards the sky. Could he have forgotten already? Would he really come?

_Lucifer_, she thought, _It's been three years. Will you come for me?_

XXXXX

Rosiel slammed his fist into the wall and collapsed onto the marble floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Damn her, _damn Alexiel_. No. No, he loved his sister, he loved Alexiel, he couldn't damn her. His beautiful, innocent sister. Trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere in a perfect prison designed especially for her . . . No matter how many times he went, no matter how many times he killed, she _never_ smiled at him. Never even _spoke_ to him. He killed those servants for her, made sure she watched it all, to show her to what lengths he'd go to make her happy.

But _no_.

Alexiel didn't understand his love.

"Rosiel," He looked up sullenly to see Katan. Instantly Rosiel smiled and leapt into Katan's open arms of comfort and security. "Rosiel are you alright?" In response Rosiel buried his face into Katan's chest and breathed deeply, enjoying the moment. Arms wrapped around him tightly and he sighed.

"Katan."

"Yes?"

"I want to go see Alexiel now."

XXXXX

"Where are you going?" Lucifer ignored Barbelo's question and continued to dress accordingly, he was after all going to break Alexiel out of prison. He tugged on a black jacket to protect himself from the chill and buckled his belt around his waist. Barbelo's hand reached out and stopped him. "_Tell me what the hell you're going to do._"

Lucifer pushed her hand away and continued dressing. "I'm going to get my final bride."

"Who is she?"

"Organic Angel Alexiel."

Barbelo suddenly had a coughing spasm. "_God's daughter!?_ You're joking!" Besides the fact that it'd be suicide Barbelo didn't want him to have a wife more beautiful than herself, all the others she'd marred with a knife she kept on her at all times. Alexiel, rumors obviously, is the most beautiful angel in Heaven and is of the highest rank. Barbelo wouldn't allow it. "You can't, you'll be killed."

"Worried about me are you?" Lucifer replied. "Or is it, that you can't stand to be second best?"

"_Silence_." Barbelo screamed in outrage.

"Be careful, I won't always be this lenient," he said. "By the way, if Alexiel is hurt in anyway by that knife I'll see to it personally that you never live to see another day."

With that said Lucifer took off and Barbelo cursed.

XXXXX

Alexiel bent down to pick up another lily but stopped. A dark shadow, much darker than the others, past over her and she looked up into Lucifer's smirking face. He'd grown out his hair since they'd last seen each other and he'd grown taller and more . . . Sinister? She didn't know.

"I'm here." he said simply.

". . . You kept your promise . . ."

"I said I'd come for you in three years didn't I?"

Alexiel nodded as she gathered lilies and violets into her arms. "You did."

"Are you coming with me?" Lucifer asked.

"I-"

"SISTER!"

Alexiel turned around, startled to see Rosiel and Katan a few feet behind them, Lucifer just looked annoyed. Rosiel glared angrily at Lucifer and Katan had an arm around her little brother's waist, preventing him from flying at the Lord of Hell.

"_You get away from Alexiel you son of a bitch_." he said menacingly. Alexiel was taken aback, and from the look on Katan's face so was he. Rosiel? Using that type of language? It wasn't possible. "I know why you're here, you want to take Alexiel down with you to Hell and make her your wife." Rosiel hissed.

"I'm glad you know." Lucifer snaked an arm around Alexiel's waist and pressed her body flush against his. He smirked at Rosiel's outrage and fury. "But we must be going now."

"Hold on there Lucifer." It was Katan that spoke. "You can go but Alexiel stays here. It's God's will."

Lucifer scoffed. "_God's _will? It's _God's_ will to keep her locked up in here?"

Alexiel stared up into silver eyes and she knew then that she'd go with him. No matter what Rosiel tried to do she'd end up in Hell anyways. "Rosiel," He looked at her, eyes wide. "I'm going with him. He's the only one who can get me out of here." She let the flowers from her arms fall to the ground and gripped Lucifer's cloak as he hooked his arms under her legs and around her shoulders, cradling her to him.

Rosiel was stalk still and Katan watched it all with narrowed eyes.

"You angels are so stupid." Lucifer rose into the air and disappeared, with Alexiel in his arms, in a flurry of black feathers.

At that moment Rosiel gave a cry of rage. He dropped to the ground and screamed a scream so terrible that the flowers grew brown and died. The grass beneath them turned brittle and coarse. The winds howled through, destroying the rock walls that kept Alexiel imprisoned and blowing away the leaves upon the Tree of Knowledge. The fruit on it curled and turned a sickly brown-ish purple, molding and rotten. Katan watched in horror as Eden turned, from a once fruitful paradise, to an ugly wasteland.

"ALEXIEL!"

XXXXX

Spring: End

XXXXX

A/N: Does it rock? Does it suck!? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Thank you!


	2. Summer

A/N: Sorry this took me a month and two days! Sorry, double sorry. Ok, we are moving farther on through this and Alexiel has left Eden and is with Lucifer while Rosiel is killing plant life. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Summer

XXXXX

Lucifer didn't let the triumph reach his face, instead he kept it locked away within him. He could tell Alexiel was growing irritated and waited for it . . .

"You got your dramatic exit," Alexiel said coldly, "Now let me go."

"Hm . . ." Lucifer beat his wings a little more as they flew, his silver eyes glowing with laughter. It was odd. He'd never felt so . . . _at ease_. She let out a snarl and kicked him in his shin and broke away. Her three ivory wings erupted from her back and she glared at him. "Really Alexiel, if you asked then I would've let you go." He feigned hurt and clutched his chest. Her reluctant smile was warming somehow . . . This had to stop.

"Where are we now?" Alexiel narrowed her eyes a bit in an effort to see through the ultimate blackness but her eye sight failed her. They were currently making their way to Sheol but Lucifer decided to go through Hades first, just because he wanted a more _scenic_ route. As if there was anything 'scenic' worth seeing. She stole a glance at Lucifer as the continued flying, obviously _he_ knew where they were. Lucifer confused her. The man was the High Lord of Hell, a cruel calculating man who never showed an once of compassion . . . He didn't seem that way.

_This is the man whom all the angels fear? _Alexiel frowned. Lucifer didn't seem scary at all, just annoying.

"We're almost at the gate that leads into Hades. When we get there stick close to me," Lucifer warned. "The hounds are restless today."

XXXXX

Rosiel had entered a fit of depression.

Katan sighed and brought his master a cup of his favorite tea, complete with a lemon wedge and an extra drizzle of honey. "Lord Rosiel? Please drink something. After all that screaming your voice will be hoarse unless you do." He held out the cup and saucer but Rosiel cast him a sullen glance then buried his face into a pillow. Katan put down the tea and sat down on the couch. Immediately Rosiel grabbed him round the waist and placed his head in Katan's lap.

"Katan," he said. Katan's only response was to run his fingers through his Lord's impossibly long hair. "Am I a bad person? Is there something wrong with me? Is that why Alexiel doesn't praise me?"

He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Katan thoughtfully rubbed his chin, thinking on his words carefully. "Lord Rosiel you are not a bad person," he said with conviction. "In my opinion ther is _nothing_ wrong with you, but I cannot speak for Alexiel." Rosiel sighed and fell silent with Katan's actions and words. Ah . . . Katan knew he shouldn't lie; lying was a sin and punishable by death. But Rosiel had looked so sad then he couldn't imagine saying anything else. Sometimes Rosiel seemed like such a child despite the fact that he was a Seraphim and quiet old . . .

(A/N: I honestly don't know if that's true but bear with me.)

It worried him.

XXXXX

Alexiel didn't find Enra-Ou's demeanor . . . Odd . . . It was just his body, or lack of. In fact, Enra-Ou turned out to be a mass of floating heads, not something you'd typically see in Heaven. Where here many things were asymmetrical and malformed, in Heaven everything was symmetric and beautiful. She could honestly say this was a nice change. Enra-Ou ruled Hades and it only took one look at Alexiel and Lucifer together to get the message. He smiled at Lucifer knowingly and permitted them entrance. Lucifer chose to ignore the smile and instead held Alexiel's hand to guide her through the darkness, which she didn't appreciate of course. It seemed his 'common courtesy' was lost on her. She snapped at him and wrenched her hand away. Enra-Ou watched in amusement as the High Lord of Hell and the Organic Angel quarreled.

_How intriguing,_ he thought. _They seem like a married couple already._

XXXXX

_Should I try to escape back to Heaven? Perhaps I could go to Assiah . . ._

No! It's too black, you'll never find your way!

_True . . ._

Just follow Lucifer to Sheol and then ask some demon there to take you to Gehenna. It'll be easy from there.

_That's right. But they're _demons._ Not exactly known for their loyalty . . ._

They are loyal to _him_. Tell them it's on Lucifer's orders.

_They'll find it fishy, after all I'm supposed t-_

"Were you joking three years ago?" she asked suddenly, abandoning the conversation she'd been having with herself just moments before.

Lucifer looked at her. "Elaborate for me."

"Do you remember our second meeting?" He nodded. "You said you'd give me my freedom if I promised to be your bride, correct?" Lucifer lifted an eyebrow and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You were joking right?"

"What makes you think that? I'm actually surprised you remembered at all." He seemed to look at her in a whole new light then and Alexiel wanted to cringe. "Since you remember we can move the wedding up . . ."

"THERE WON'T _BE _ANY WEDDING!" she screamed in outrage.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course there will."

"No." Alexiel said distinctly. "I'm not marrying you."

He stopped flying and used one hand to grab her shoulder and the other to force her chin up so she'd look at him. At that moment she could see why the angels in Heaven feared him, feared the Demon Lord Lucifer. His eyes seemed no longer silver, they were obsidian, so black, just like his expression. When Lucifer spoke his voice was positively glacial, "You'll marry me, I promise you that, because you and I made a deal in that little prison. I get you out you marry me in exchange. Didn't I keep my end of the deal? _Didn't I_?"

She wanted to say no, just to spite him. It was true, he'd kept his end and a promise was better kept than broken . . . But she didn't want to be chained here. Being in Hell like this would be no different than being in Eden all those years before . . .

Alexiel huffed and gave him silence.

XXXXX

They reached Sheol without complication, and without conversation.

XXXXX

When they arrived the first person to greet them was Mad Hatter. She swept the large yellow and black joker hat from her head, it's bells making light ringing sounds, and made a sweeping bow to the floor. "Welcome back my lord," Beliel gazed at Alexiel through her lashes. "And welcome Organic Angel Alexiel." She straightened and donned her hat. Alexiel couldn't take her eyes off the reception that greeted them. Mad Hatter wore a ruffled shirt, shocking yellow, a long black coat with the ends cut to resemble the tail of a swallow, loose slacks and shiny pointed shoes that reflected the light from nearby lamps. "I'm sure you are both tired from your journey. Lord Lucifer your rooms are ready and waiting."

Lucifer nodded and took Alexiel's elbow to lead her. She may be tired but she wasn't _that_ tired.

"You lead," she said as she pried his fingers off her arm. "I'll follow."

XXXXX

Beliel was left alone and she smiled smugly.

_Barbelo's got some _real_ competition now doesn't she . . . _

XXXXX

Lucifer was fuming inside from what Alexiel had said. Not be his bride? Like he'd actually let her go after getting her so far into Hell, not a chance. He glanced back idly and saw her glare at him menacingly. If looks could kill he'd already be on the floor with a hole through his back, her eyes displayed that much fire. He simply smiled at her and Alexiel seemed to double her anger.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

She scoffed. "As if you don't know."

"Enlighten me."

Alexiel said angrily, "You've taken me to this _place_ to become your bride and _I don't want to marry you_." She turned her back to him and added, "It doesn't matter anyways. I'll get out of here soon enough."

"You think so . . ." he said coldly.

"I do." was the answer.

"I don't doubt," he said carefully. "That you could kill my demons, and my Satans, but I don't think you could defeat me. In Heaven I held higher rank than you, in Hell it is no different."

"What makes you say that?" Alexiel asked sweetly. "You don't think I can beat you?" She walked over to him and ran a hand up his torso, her fingers tracing the muscles of his chest. Lucifer didn't react and Alexiel slid her body against his as she moved her hands to his back. "Aren't I strong? Don't I have power?" He didn't answer and stared instead at her lips. Alexiel stood on her toes and brought her lips an inch from his, to almost kiss him-

But then Lucifer grabbed her arm and yanked himself away from her. The knife dropped from her hands and she cursed. She'd been so close! "I'm not stupid Alexiel," he admonitioned.

"Obviously," she said, without emotion or guilt for her attempted murder.

Lucifer kept walking through the maze of hallways and Alexiel followed silently, thinking.

_That was a bit thoughtless on my part . . ._

Yes, it was. No more spur-of-the-moment plans.

_I need something full-proof now. He knows I'm going to try and escape anyway I can, he'll probably tell his associates to watch me . . . Probably have somebody spy on me . . ._

It's your own damn fault for being so careless.

_I know, I know . . . Now what?_

"We're here." Lucifer's voice jarred her and Alexiel found herself in front of two black stone double doors, they loomed over her and had delicate engravings of cypress trees and narcissus flowers. He pushed open the door and revealed a beautifully decorated bedroom, almost all black, complete with a gigantic bed smack-dab in the middle. Her eyes must've given it away because he said, "Yes, we're staying in the same room."

XXXXX

"So? Are the rumors true?" Astarte asked.

Beliel smiled coyly. "Very much so. Alexiel is," she added emphasis because Barbelo was also present. "_Very_ beautiful. There is probably no rival in Heaven _or_ Hell."

Oh that made Barbelo mad. She stalked out of the room and headed for Lucifer's chambers. She needed a way to vent her anger and sex was a perfect solution.

XXXXX

"You can't be serious."

Lucifer shrugged out of his jacket. "I am _very_ serious." He loosened his belt and began taking it off while adding, "You're already naked," he looked her over appreciatively as she scowled and turned away from his exploring eyes. "It won't hurt much if that's what you're wondering."

Alexiel balked. "I'd _die_ first before I did _anything_ like that with _y_-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as she was roughly grabbed and thrown onto the bed. It was soft and she sunk into the silk sheets beneath her. In a flash Lucifer was beside her, half-naked from the waist up. "You don't _really_ mean that." Lucifer said. He grasped her wrist and idly drew circles on her arm. Alexiel yanked her arm away and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

"I do." she replied scathingly. "Don't touch me."

He smirked. "You didn't tell me no in Eden, what's different now?"

"It's-" She didn't have an answer really. It just was. "Leave me alone!"

"You'll be my wife anyways so why prolong the inevitable?"

"I will _not_ be yo-"

"_Lucifer._"

Alexiel looked at the woman who'd entered the room, half startled by her sudden presence. Needless to say Barbelo was not happy by what she saw, Alexiel naked in Lucifer's bed, the things she could only imagine. Lucifer gazed calmly at her thunderous expression and asked, "What do you want?"

She was taken aback by his curtness and hissed, "I would like to see you _outside_ Lucifer."

Alexiel watched the exchange and inwardly sighed a sigh of relief as Lucifer turned to leave the room with the mystery woman. She was safe for the moment. The balcony windows were open and a chilly wind blew through the long drapes. Her fingers were slightly cold and she decided to rummage around to find something to wear. Being naked all the time might give Lucifer more ideas.

XXXXX

"_What is that bitch doing in your bed?_" Barbelo screamed/asked.

"Nothing you don't do every night." he replied dryly. "Didn't Beliel tell you to stay away?"

"_I'm your wife!_" she hissed. "Beliel doesn't tell me what to do."

"She does when _I_ give her a direct order." he said coldly.

She wanted to slap him. "That little angel brat will bring Heaven down on us, and it'll be _all your fault_ if Hell falls."

"I'll take my chances. I need a strong bride for an heir."

That cut deep for her, those eight little words said everything at once. _She_ was supposed to give him an heir. Her. Barbelo. He didn't think she was strong, he didn't think she was worthy of producing his son. Barbelo snarled, "And that bitch is?"

"Alexiel was probably the strongest angel in Heaven before I took her here," he said thoughtfully. "So yes I think she qualifies."

"You'll regret this Lucifer, I promise."

"Hate me all you like it won't change a thing."

XXXXX

Alexiel had one leg over the balcony rail before Lucifer's hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.

"Out to Sheol, I want to see the city." she said lightly, calling a bluff. Alexiel swung her leg back over but the black shirt she'd found earlier caught on the railing. Lucifer absently got it off and glared at her. "Don't lie to me," he said. "I hope you know if you escape I'll find you, where ever you are in Hell."

She grimaced. "Not in Assiah or Heaven?"

"You'll never make it that far."

XXXXX

Alexiel bit her nail and gazed at the model of Hell, Heaven and Earth.

The blue planet floated in the middle and the seven layers of Heaven above it and Hell below. Mentally she calculated how long it would take her to make it to Gehenna, from there she could barge passage to Assiah and be free from Lucifer's stupid wedding plans. Though . . . This was where her better sense got the best of her.

_I radiate power, _she glared at the human world sullenly, _He'd find me in a second with his abilities. It's not hard to hide my aura from the humans but from Lucifer . . ._

"First I have to cross the river," she said quietly to herself. "I need to get Charon on my side . . ."

In just a few hours she'd found out all she'd need to know from the books in Lucifer's room. Most of them were about Hell, the political matters, inhabitants and inner workings. She'd found a map and looked at it for a while, gathering in the layout of Sheol. It's buildings we're built in spirals, semi-circles here and there to prevent breech by the enemy and to slow them down if they did manage to make through. Brilliantly planned and built.

_It'll take me a while to get through, I'll need a distraction._

XXXXX

Lucifer noticed the slightly happy gazes of his Satans and cocked an eye brow in question.

"When do we get to meet your bride?" Asmodeus asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Soon I suppose," he answered and he watched Barbelo's hand tighten and shatter the crystal glass she held in her hand. The shards fell when she opened her hand the ones that were lodged within her skin dropped and the skin repaired itself. "She's not exactly thrilled about the idea of getting married."

Asmodeus nodded in understanding. "We expected that."

"Once you get her in your bed she'll be more than happy to comply though, correct?" Astaroth asked.

"Perhaps," Lucifer said wryly. "Beliel I want you to keep and eye on her, make sure she doesn't escape."

She bowed and transformed into a orange and black monarch butterfly. "Understood."

XXXXX

_God was asleep, Adam Kadamon was imprisoned, though nobody knew it and would never find out, so the highest angel in Heaven was Rosiel. From the day Alexiel was taken from the Garden of Eden something in him had changed, turned his twisted love into cold malice. He took his anger out on the angels beneath him, they cowered at his power and obeyed his every whim. Sometimes his sanity would return, give him better judgment and more compassion, but it was not often._

_The order in Heaven was conflicting and Assiah paid the price. Vegetation withered and a long drought took over the entire world. No water for the thirsty, no food for the hungry. _

_Katan watched these chain of events unfold sadly._

XXXXX

Alexiel pressed herself against the alley wall to avoid being seen. The black clothes she wore aided her, and the fact that they were Lucifer's _and_ that she was getting them dirty added to the satisfaction she felt in running away. Screams and happy yells of the demon children lightened her heart somehow; young and innocent no matter what race. Something within her felt heavy, she'd never had such happiness. Instead of running in the opposite direction, towards Gehenna, she walked towards the alley opening to watch the children play. Covering up her aura was quite simple so no one noticed her.

They were dressed simply, just pants and shirts, loose things that wouldn't hinder them in their game. All they had was a red ball they would kick around and try to catch. How could they have such fun with such a thing? Perhaps she was undereducated in the ways of 'play', after all she'd never seen, or done, anything like this before in Heaven. It did look quite entertaining . . . Something within her felt happy at seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Cute aren't they?"

"How'd you find me?" she said quietly.

"Remember I'm a Satan," Beliel smiled. "Besides, I've been following you for a while, but you knew that already."

"Lucifer sent you?"

Beliel nodded and leaned against the opposite wall of the alley. "Are you coming back on your own or do I have to drag you?"

"I could kill you," Alexiel threatened.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Your power is wild and it's unfocused sometimes. If you tried to kill me those children over there," she pointed, "Might get hurt. Wouldn't want that now would you?"

Alexiel scowled and glared at her feet.

"He's not a bad man,"

"I believe that." Alexiel said sarcastically.

"Just rough around the edges, you know? I think he really cares about you, give it a try."

"Not a chance." she said flatly.

Beliel sighed deeply. "I'm gonna have to take you back."

"Try me."

XXXXX

In the end Beliel _did_ drag her back, clawing and screaming, very unladylike in all manners. Alexiel was in outrage, and disbelief. How did she have that strength? All the noise and racket gathered a large audience, many snickered and Beliel dropped her in front of Lucifer's door.

"If you don't want a repeat then just behave yourself." was all she said before walking off.

She growled and pushed the door open to reveal Lucifer. Last night she was too angry to notice his wonderful physique, but now . . . It was very nice. Her eyes traveled to his toned chest and his arms, the whole of his torso was magnificent. Calmly she turned around and closed the door with a deafening slam. Alexiel leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Somehow just _looking_ at him did something funny with her body. She could feel heat travel up, it was almost like she was-

"That blush on you cheeks is lovely."

Alexiel turned, startled, and gazed wide-eyed at Lucifer, still half naked, in front of her. She didn't even hear him come out of the room, _how_? In an instant he had her hands locked in his above her head. Alexiel stared at him in surprise and tried to get away.

"You should take Beliel's advice and _behave_." Lucifer leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as he laughed darkly.

"Careful, wouldn't want someone to hear you and come here . . ."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

Lucifer smiled. "It'd tarnish your reputation, seeing how _easily_ you're within my grasp."

She opened her mouth to retort but then he pressed his lips against hers. It was a wonderful kiss, one which sent delicious feelings through her body. When he licked her bottom lip for entrance she didn't deny him. Her lithe body was pressed flush against his and he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was.

Despite her body's reaction her mind was at war:

_This kiss is so amazing . . ._

Where is your pride woman?

_Gone out the window._

I am disgusted.

Lucifer's mouth left hers and traveled to her neck, placing small kisses at the hollow of her throat and her shoulders.

_He's the very first person to kiss me this way._

Where is your sense?

_What do you mean?_

Don't you know who he is?

_Lucifer?_

Your jailer!

Alexiel's passion drained out of her then and she pulled away.

Lucifer stopped and gazed at her passive face. "Something wrong?"

"Let go of me," she snarled as she tried to knee him between the legs.

He jumped out of the way in time and smirked. "First you threaten me, then you kiss me, now you attack me. You're so interesting Alexiel."

Alexiel growled in response.

"I've got business to attend to right now, but tonight I expect you to join me for dinner," Ignoring her protests he added. "Don't be late."

XXXXX

Lucifer tied back his ebony hair with a ribbon and stared at the documents before him with a critical eye. Over all everything seemed to be going well in Hell, as well as it could be anyways, what with all the demons going at each other everyday.

His thoughts kept returning to Alexiel and the kiss they had shared earlier. He'd kissed her to make her mad, he hadn't expected her to react the way she did, and with so much enthusiasm! It had been a welcome surprise, one he wished hadn't ended so soon. Perhaps at dinner tonight they'd do _more_ than kiss . . .

Lucifer chuckled to himself. _Not likely._

XXXXX

Alexiel turned sullenly as the door opened, Beliel stood in the doorway.

"Even when you're sad you're beautiful. Come Alexiel, you need to dress for dinner." Beliel motioned her over, and like a child, she came without hesitation. The jester began opening various chests and drawers, riffling through possible choices for the night.

She'd almost forgotten about dinner. Since she'd come to live in Hell she hadn't touched any of the food, determined to refuse food or water and starve herself in protest. Her waist was slimmer but the rest of her looked 'radiant' as ever. No sallow skin, no weakness, no nothing. Alexiel felt fine, even though she'd thought she would immediately fall onto the floor without any strength.

_It must be the angel thing_, she thought.

"Here we are!" Beliel made a few dramatic sound effects before finally revealing the dress she'd chosen.

Alexiel could honestly say it was gorgeous. It was a deep turquoise dress with threaded golden leaves embroidered along the dress starting from the right side. It had no real sleeves but a see-through material that would rest about an inch from her shoulders once she wore it. When Beliel moved it here and there to show her the back the dress' material rippled and it turned cerulean here and there. What would Lucifer think of her in it? She immediately banished that idea. What did she care if that bastard liked it or not?

"I take it from the shock on your face you like it?" Beliel laughed, "Try it on."

"I don't know . . ." Alexiel said warily.

"Try it, try it!" she egged.

She gave in and took the dress. After a few minutes she had it on and was desperately trying to pull up the swooping neck line, which dropped drastically to her breasts.

_Definitely hadn't noticed that . . ._ Alexiel scowled.

"You look stunning," Beliel exclaimed. "He won't be able to take his eyes away for a second tonight!"

"I don't think I'll wear this," she said.

"Why not?"

She tugged up furiously. "This neckline is _way_ too low."

Beliel laughed. "It's supposed to be that way silly." And she tugged it back down.

The way the dress was, it hugged her form in all the right places and emphasized her breasts by exposing quite a bit of them.

"But it barely covers me!" Alexiel said in protest.

"The more skin the better," she said simply.

XXXXX

A monarch butterfly made it's way into the room and perched itself lightly on the chair. Lucifer glanced at it absently and loosened his hair from the ribbon that confined it. It was almost twilight so he'd have to join Alexiel for dinner soon, and he couldn't wait. He'd sent Beliel specifically to dress her, and he knew his Mad Hatter wouldn't disappoint.

"My Lord,"

"Yes?" said Lucifer.

"She's waiting in the hall."

XXXXX

Barbelo spotted Alexiel easily in the hallway. There seemed to be a soft white light surrounding her at all times and it made her quite conspicuous in the dark recesses of Hell. She had to admit that she was jealous of Alexiel, of her beauty, and of her status, most of all her beauty. Even as an angel, long before she could remember, she'd never been so beautiful, always plain Bal.

"Alexiel," she whispered.

Alexiel turned around cautiously and glanced at her curiously as Barbelo motioned for her to come closer.

"Yes?" Alexiel asked, she recognized the woman from the night before.

"You are Organic Angel Alexiel, correct?"

"I am. You are . . . ?"

"Barbelo, but we don't have time for introductions now. I know you do not wish to stay here, so I'll make you an offer: I'll help you reach Gehenna."

Alexiel couldn't believe her ears. Escape? Yes, yes, yes! "What? Why would you do that? Lucifer is your Lord, you wouldn't want me to escape," she said skeptically.

"I'm not as loyal as you think . . ." Barbelo said cryptically.

"I can see that . . . Is there a catch?" she inquired.

"You have to stay away from Lucifer."

"Done." Alexiel answered automatically.

Barbelo was a bit stunned at how easily she said yes, at least this hadn't been difficult. She whipped her hand around and a box appeared out of thin air. It was a black and white checkered box with a large circle indentation with symbols painted in red on it. A small wrought iron key lay upon it and a key hole materialized in the center.

"This is Pandora's box. It's actually a gate way between Gehenna and Sheol. Use the key to travel there, once you place it in the hole the door will immediately open for you. It's Hatter's way of seeing her 'princess'." Barbelo snorted.

"This will work?"

"I'm positive."

Alexiel warily placed the key into the hole and turned it. A flash of black light erupted from the center of the box as the checkered cubes pulsed outward, expanding quickly, thus making the black light greater. She gasped once before she disappeared. The box snapped shut and the key dropped loudly to the ground, the sound echoing off the walls. Barbelo smiled in satisfaction, Beliel did have her uses. Once everyone found this there'd be no question as to who had helped Alexiel escape, after all, who else had Pandora's box?

XXXXX

Kurai eyes widened in surprise as a familiar black light appeared in her sanctuary.

"Hatter!"

Instead of usual Mad Hatter a beautiful angel dressed in blue stepped out from the light.

_Ok, not Hatter._

She was immediately onslaughted by the pure power emitting from the angel that had just appeared and covered her mouth with the sleeve of her long shirt, thoughts of vomiting running through her brain. The angel woman was beautiful on all accounts and definitely powerful . . . But Kurai wondered why she has here, in Hell of all places. "Shouldn't you be in Heaven angel?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed little evil?" Alexiel replied.

Kurai scowled, if anything she _hated_ being thought _little_. "I'm fifteen for your information!" she answered curtly.

Alexiel smiled. "My mistake. Where is this?"

"Gehenna."

"I made it," Alexiel said softly to herself, Kurai heard her still.

"Where are you going?"

"Assiah."

She picked up on the tension immediately. "Running away from someone?"

"An unwanted fiancé."

She was deeply interested in this predicament and Kurai asked, "Who is it?"

If they found out exactly _who_ they might never help her. "No one important." she said evasively. Alexiel looked at her new surroundings closely, trying to attain anything useful. It was a room made out of stone with a deep blue pool at one end and an artificial forest on the other. The young evil was tan, with sparkling silver hair and light blue eyes. Alexiel thought her quite pretty, though a bit on the young and rebellious side. Instead of wearing something, girlish, the evil wore a man's shirt and baggy pants.

Kurai blanched. "This guy must be really horrible. Did he steal you from Heaven?"

"Yes." she lied. "It was terrible and I need to get out of here."

"It's not possible now, Enra-Ou's closed off the gateway," said Kurai offhandedly, "Apparently it's on Lucifer's orders," She didn't notice Alexiel's widened eyes, "So no one can get through."

_Damn!_ Alexiel thought. _He knew!_

"Well, may I stay here?"

Kurai eyed her warily. "We've never had an angel here before, but I guess so. Hatter would never send someone through Pandora's Box unless it was important . . . Just don't get offended when the other evils try to eat you."

XXXXX

Lucifer slammed his fist into the wall and felt the stone give way underneath.

_There she stood, glorious in a turquoise dress and waiting for him, no doubt on Beliel's orders. There was just something . . . Off . . . Lucifer couldn't place it but ignored it casually as they both made their ways to the dining hall. Alexiel stared at the ground as they passed through hallways and under high-archways. He frowned, normally this was good, so screaming or fussing, but this was Alexiel. She should be yelling at him or trying to escape this, or something along those lines. Perhaps Beliel deserved more credit for what she did._

"_Alexiel." They stood outside the room and he grasped her shoulders and pulled her in, melding their bodies and he gently pressed his lips against hers. The immediate response surprised him enough to stumble back a step. Alexiel snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her hand against the back of his neck so he wouldn't pull away. She kissed him forcefully, ran her tongue around his mouth and urged him on when he ran his hands down her body._

_Forceful Alexiel? Lucifer liked._

_But something was definitely wrong now. He released her lips to kiss his way down her neck, she moaned in pleasure and Lucifer pushed her away._

"_What've you done to Alexiel?" he demanded coldly._

_The illusion melted away, the mahogany hair became a mane of wild blonde and red lips smiled. "She's in Gehenna now Lucifer, probably on her way to Assiah as we speak."_

"_Barbelo," he growled. In a nanosecond he had his hand wrapped around her neck and had crushed her to the wall. She gasped for air and dug her nails into his hand, Barbelo could feel her windpipe begin to give way. Lucifer squeezed harder and heard a satisfying snap sound; he'd broken her neck. "I know you're too strong not to survive this," Lucifer dropped her limp body an blood pooled around her lips, "But never, ever, do this again."_

He still bristled at the memory. Barbelo had made a _fool_ out of him and he hadn't been smart enough to see it. Lucifer tugged on a black leather glove and prepared for flight; he had to get his bride back.

XXXXX

"So here you are."

He was standing over her, hands on his hips. A dark figure against the blue sky, creating long black shadows that stretched across the grass. A cold fury covered Lucifer's face and inside Alexiel jumped for joy.

But then realization hit.

_How did he find me?_

Behind him Alexiel could see Kurai's figure, shaking her head helplessly as she glared at her. Her short stay in Gehenna had been wonderfully entertaining, besides the constant attempts on her life and the superstition that eating an angel's flesh would drastically prolong life. Other than that it was wonderful. Arachne winked at her from behind Lucifer and mouthed something silently while pointing to him. Alexiel narrowed her eyes in confusion. Huh?

"I spent an hour looking for you in Gehenna, I must've been down every damn alley in the place."

"Worried about me?" she sneered.

"What do _you_ think? I thought some other demon might've eaten you." he snapped.

"Funny," Alexiel hissed. "I didn't think you cared."

He didn't say anything for moment and then, "You're coming back with me Alexiel. _Now_."

"I don't think so." Alexiel answered automatically. Like hell she was going back.

"Fine, then I'm staying here."

Her brown eyes widened considerably and Alexiel sputtered. "B-B-But you have to go back."

"Not necessarily, the Satans can take care of things for a while."

"You don't want to stay here." she said desperately. _Why wouldn't he leave her alone?_

"On the contrary," he said coyly. "I find their hospitality quite wonderful." With that said he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Alexiel fuming in his wake.

"I'm _so_ sorry Alexiel!" Kurai cried. "Really I am! Lucifer said-you never mentioned Lucifer was your fiancé! "

Arachne smiled. "What are you going to do now Alexiel?"

Alexiel gazed after Lucifer's disappearing figure, anger burning it's way through her system in her blood, but there was something else . . . Happiness? Excitement? Anticipation?

"Oh Alexiel," Arachne laughed. "Girl, you are in _trouble_."

XXXXX

Summer: End

XXXXX

A/N: What do you think? Does it rock? Does it suck? REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Autumn

A/N: Chapter 3! CHAPTER 3! These chapters keep getting longer and longer . . . Anyways we're starting to get more into the characters from here on out and their feelings and thoughts etc. Thanks to all those lovely reviewers! XOXO. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Autumn

XXXXX

Katan walked purposefully to Rosiel's rooms, intent on getting the great Seraphim to speak with him. It would be professional, to the point and very fast. Assiah was dieing slowly and to prevent further damage they needed to act quickly to preserve the human world. He knock on the doors of Rosiel's private chambers and waited for an answer. When none came Katan unceremoniously let himself in.

Rosiel sat upon a plush velvet chair next to a window, staring out at nothing. The soft sunlight illuminated his features and made his silver hair glow, absently Rosiel turned his head to acknowledge Katan's presence.

"Lord Rosiel," Katan began, his eyes grave as he took in the form of his lord. "Assiah is dieing, please do something. The humans are starving and there is no food or water."

"Do you care about them?" Rosiel asked. "Do you care about the pathetic humans?"

Katan run his fingers through the locks of light blue hair on his head in frustration. "That's not the _point_ Lord Rosiel. _Please_ do something, anything, to make it the way it was." Rosiel rose from his chair and gracefully made his way to Katan's side. He raised a hand to trace the outline of his lips, to touch strands of hair. Katan stood stalk still and there was a feeling within him; his stomach dropped and suddenly it was harder to breathe.

Rosiel smiled. "And what will they do for me Katan?" He traced the wrinkles that appeared on Katan's skin with his frown. "Tell me Katan." Katan's mouth turned down and Rosiel gently pressed his fingertips to his mouth. "What will they do?"

"They shouldn't have to do anything." he answered quietly.

He was surprised when Rosiel pushed him away, hard, so hard in fact that Katan found himself on the floor. Katan's eyes widened and he stared up into Rosiel's own furious gold ones. Something had changed since that day, perhaps Rosiel's anger was closer to the surface than before, or once Alexiel left she took with her the last restraint upon his madness.

"Not do anything?" Rosiel snarled. "I have lost Alexiel to that _fallen angel monster_ and the humans should not have to _do anything_ in redemption?"

"They are human Rosiel," Katan said in confusion. "They are weak and have no power."

He laughed raucously. "Katan! Don't you understand?" Rosiel lowered himself to his knees and gazed at Katan intently, golden eyes boring into his and momentarily stopping Katan's heart beat. "Assiah is a perfect collaboration of all things Organic and Inorganic. We live in prefect harmony, our powers merged as one, my sister and I. When she left Eden the scale was tipped to my side, since she left Heaven the _organic_ things upon Assiah have diminished; food, water, everything."

(A/N: I know water does not have any carbon in it, just go with the flow.)

Katan's look of shock must've been impressive and Rosiel cupped his face within his palms. "It's not my fault Katan, I tried to keep her here didn't I? I told her not to go and tried to stop Lucifer. It's all Alexiel's fault this is happening. In order," Rosiel took a breath. "For things to return to normal Alexiel must be brought back. Understand Katan?" He nodded his comply. It was obvious _he_ would be the one to bring Alexiel back. Rosiel was to beautiful, too _fragile_ to go down into Hell. Rosiel smiled and leaned into softly press his lips against Katan's smooth cheek.

"Does Alexiel know about this?" Katan asked slowly.

"She remains blissfully unaware. You may not know this but secretly Alexiel _loves_ Assiah, she'd do anything for the humans," Rosiel choked on his words. "Because _she loves them_." He grasped the chair he had been sitting in before and slammed it against the wall. It splintered and the wood made cracking sounds. A mixture of fury, rejection and sadness crossed Rosiel's beautiful face in a split second, Katan wasn't sure he'd seen them all. "Leave me Katan."

Katan left without further question and stood outside Rosiel's door. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. What was wrong with him? When Rosiel had looked at him that moment all he'd wanted to do was comfort him, it was normal, but . . . It wasn't. New feelings seemed to bubble up from within and Katan couldn't suppress them all. Most prominent were feelings he couldn't name, had never experienced before.

Why did his heart stop when Rosiel gazed at him?

Why did his stomach feel like it had dropped when Rosiel touched him?

Why couldn't he breathe correctly?

This hadn't happened before when Rosiel touched him, never before. Katan shook his head and began walking down the hallway. He had to prepare for a trip to Hell and it wasn't going to be easy. His worries, they was only a distraction from what was really on his mind Katan recognized the feeling now, though he dare not say it aloud because then it would shatter the perfect relationship between himself and Rosiel; Master and servant . . .

_Lust_.

XXXXX

Several weeks passed and Alexiel tried her hardest to avoid Lucifer during that time. For the most part she was _un_successful. Lucifer seemed to be everywhere, haunting the halls and leaving traces of his presence all over the place, just to annoy her. What annoyed her more was how friendly Kurai and the other evils had been. They laughed and conversed constantly . . . whatever it was they talked about so insistently.

Alexiel slouched into her chair and grumbled to herself. Arachne noticed her and made her way to her side. "Unhappy Alexiel?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, voice laced with annoyance as Lucifer suddenly appeared with Voice. He turned to her and gave Alexiel a charming smile, which she returned with a scowl. He whispered something to Voice and the young evil nodded and slyly glanced her way. Whatever Lucifer had said Voice had agreed with, because both men were speaking avidly with knowing looks upon their faces. "I can't _stand_ him." Alexiel bit out.

"Why not?" Arachne asked. "He's not _mean_, he's educated, has a sense of humor, and he's very, _very_ gorgeous . . . I don't know why you don't like him."

"He's annoying."

She scoffed. "Anything else?"

"Lucifer always tries to get me in bed."

"Well _of course_ he does. You're beautiful Alexiel! It's understandable how he can't keep his lust for you under control."

"The biggest thing is that he keeps saying I'll marry him when I don't want to." Alexiel fumed.

Arachne smiled slightly. "Why wouldn't you marry him? He has rank, can provide for you, will make sure you're comfortable, all that jazz. The good points out weigh the bad Alexiel, so far I don't see a downside if you married Lucifer."

Alexiel thought long and hard. Truth be told what Arachne was saying clicked in her mind and made a whole lot of sense. Why not marry Lucifer? He was a gentleman in some ways, had a sense of humor, had intelligence, was impossibly handsome . . . Did she just think Lucifer was handsome? She scrubbed her face with her hands and let out a low moan of agony. This wasn't supposed to make so much _sense!_ Hatred for that man was supposed to drive out all reason but Alexiel found herself actually _considering_ the idea of marriage!

"No. No way Arachne," Alexiel said finally. "Will never happen in a million years."

"I'm not so sure," she said wryly. "I think all the things you abhor about Lucifer, you secretly _like_."

Alexiel was both stunned and shocked by Arachne's asinine assessment of her feelings. Without another word she stalked out of the room angrily, Arachne's laughter ringing in her ears.

Lucifer watched his angel leave and waited for Arachne to make her way over. Voice's eyes were wide as saucers, his mouth in a giant 'o'. She came over and smiled sheepishly while shaking her head. "What'd you say?" Lucifer asked, disinterested.

"Suggested that she should give you a chance," Arachne answered. "Just like you asked."

"Did you tell her that _I_ asked you to do that?"

"Of course not!" Arachne cried in indignation. "I'm not stupid."

XXXXX

Meanwhile in Heaven . . .

"What do you think is happening down there?" Raphael asked for the thousandth time.

"Once again I don't know." Gabrielle answered serenely. Her patience was thin and it was only a matter of time before she snapped to shut him up for good.

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive about that?"

"_Yes_." Frustration coated her answer and she wanted to punch him.

Suddenly the doors of the Water garden opened and a certain red-haired angel came bounding through. Michael took off his sword and the various weapons he kept on himself at all times; he had nothing to fear in her sanctuary. Michael opened his mouth and asked, "What do you think Alexiel and Lucifer are doing down there?"

A perverted smile crossed Raphael's face and said, "Having loads of sex."

Gabrielle smacked him . . . _hard_.

"Ow!" he cried. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to." she replied disgusted. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

XXXXX

Stop thinking about it!

_I can't!_

Yes you can! You are strong, you won't succumb to his masculine, sexy, overwhelmingly char-

"Alexiel?"

"Yes?" she answered, her voice strangled. Alexiel whipped around to face Lucifer and found him incredibly close, _too_ close for comfort. She immediately stepped back to put a little more space between them, Lucifer's brow furrowed but he said nothing. "What do you want?" she asked irritably.

Lucifer held up his hands, palms toward Alexiel, in a placating manner. "I just wanted to ask if you'd accompany me tomorrow on an outing."

". . . Outing." she said slowly.

"Yes." he said. "I'd like to spend some time with you, it seems like you're always avoiding me."

_That was my intent_, she thought, though she'd never say those words out loud, it would imply weakness.

"Anything that happens is purely accidental, honestly I hadn't noticed," Alexiel replied lightly.

"Then you'll come with me tomorrow?"

"Nope." She turned on her heel and sashayed off down the hall, reveling in the anger she'd caused him.

Angel-1. Demon-0.

Lucifer stared after her in amazement and anger. _That . . . That . . ._ He couldn't even think properly he was so angry. He'd asked, politely, for her to spend time with him tomorrow and what did he get in return? Shot down in flames; it was so fast his head was still reeling from the blow. True Alexiel was beautiful, strong, beautiful once again, but why did he go through all this trouble for her? Tracking her down, visiting her, doing all _this_, when all he had to do is drag her screaming and struggling to the alter . . . He could see the usefulness of Alexiel's blood and lineage . . . And yet . . . Lucifer was convinced that wasn't _all_ that mattered.

What did matter anyways?

Barbelo had been good for a number of things; being Wrath, just helping with matters in Hell and often 'entertaining' various demons on her spare time. Alexiel would be good for being his wife, being his wife, bearing an heir, and being his wife. He found himself thinking of Barbelo as more a prostitute than anything else lately, but Alexiel was so much more.

Why was he thinking these things?

Why, _why_, WHY?

XXXXX

"Where is Lucifer?" Astaroth asked.

Barbelo tried to feign disinterest but was listening intently for Beliel's answer, wondering herself where her husband was. He hadn't been seen, or heard from for that matter, since their little fiasco a couple weeks before. Her neck had healed, and she'd coughed up all the blood, but it still didn't take away the sting of humiliation she felt. _And revenge_. She had to get revenge. Lucifer may not consider her a true threat, he certainly demonstrated what he thought of her before, but Barbelo had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Gehenna, trying to get Alexiel to come back." Beliel answered while flipping through some papers. "He should be back soon, but right now she's a handful."

Asmodeus inhaled sharply on a cigarette. "Are you ok with that Barbelo?"

"Why should it bother me?" she asked indifferently. "If Lucifer wants that bitch he can have her."

"If you say so," he said softly.

After that there was only silence from them and spoken words from Beliel, detailing the possible war between Heaven and Hell. It seemed eminent now, since Lucifer _did_ steal an angel against God's will. They could fight the angels, but the only problem was the power struggle in Heaven. It was so unstable that not even Beliel could tell _when_ exactly the angels would strike, and _how_.

"That's it." Beliel said finally. "I'll speak to you tomorrow morning if Lucifer tells me anything new."

"What about the other angel living in Hades?" Astaroth asked. "Couldn't he allow angels to pass through and turn traitor to us?"

Beliel smiled. "Uriel is neutral Astaroth. He won't help us, or hurt us."

The other Satans rose to leave but Barbelo grabbed Asmodeus' shoulder before he could rise. "I need to speak with you . . ._ privately_."

Both of them waited till everyone else was out of the room and then Barbelo shut the door and locked it.

"What's this all about?" he asked suddenly.

She sighed deeply and smiled at him coyly. "I want to help you Asmodeus."

"With what?"

"Taking over Hell of course." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I take it you're not really satisfied by the way my _husband_ is running things."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then glanced at Barbelo, curious. "Why help me?"

"I'm . . . _frustrated_." _Sexually . . . Mentally . . ._

"Don't like how Lucifer spends more time on Alexiel now?" Asmodeus questioned slowly.

"Perhaps," she snapped. "That's beside the point, do you want my help or not?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly, revealing pearly white teeth despite having smoked for most of his long life. "Revenge?" he asked knowingly.

"I plan on it."

XXXXX

Arachne watched Alexiel stare out at nothing for the longest time. The angel seemed lost in her own world, probably thinking about her life . . . Or Lucifer. "Hey." Arachne carelessly placed an arm on Alexiel's shoulders, in a sisterly way. "Thinking about something?" Alexiel didn't say anything but the confusion was evident on her beautiful face. "You know," Arachne said quietly. "It's ok to fall in love."

"I don't love him." Alexiel snapped.

Arachne smirked and replied, "Prove it."

XXXXX

Alexiel found Lucifer sitting beside a fountain reading a large book. He looked peaceful and at ease, reading leisurely like a normal person. She tilted her head to the side, getting a better view of his face. He didn't seem dangerous at first glance, but behind that perfect face and body there was something sinister . . . She groaned inwardly. Lucifer did not have a perfect body!

Her will was beginning to wane so she stalked up to him, purposefully grabbed his book and yanked it away from him so she'd have his undivided attention. Lucifer gazed up at her with an unreadable expression and waited patiently for her to say something.

"I've reconsidered your offer."

"Really?" he asked.

"_Yes_."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucifer held out his hand, palm up, waiting. When Alexiel stared him in confusion he said simply, "I'd like my book back." She snarled and threw it at him, but was disappointed when he caught it gracefully before it could hit him in the face.

Angel-1. Demon-2.

XXXXX

Rosiel kept walking till he found what he was looking for: Katan. His little angel was sleeping on the couch, a book upon his chest. It was at times like this that Rosiel liked to stare at Katan's child-like features, his innocent face. He gently picked up the book and laid it on the ground, then carefully he ran his finger across Katan's skin. His eye lids, his nose, his lips. Katan murmured in his sleep and turned towards Rosiel's touch.

"Katan," Rosiel whispered. "Wake up."

Instantly his eyes snapped open and Katan visibly gasped in surprise. "L-Lord Rosiel!" he stammered as he tried to sit up, which Rosiel wouldn't allow with a firm hand on Katan's chest the whole time. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly boy, you're in my room." He grinned and sat down on Katan's thighs. Rosiel studied Katan, watched as surprise, then understanding flash across the young Cherub's face.

(A/N: Cherub? Good god I don't know how to spell that.)

In vain, Katan tried to get up but Rosiel held him down firmly. "L-Lord Rosiel, please let me go. This isn't right." Soft lips brushed along his jaw and Katan sharply inhaled. Katan couldn't get his thoughts organized quite right while Rosiel continued to . . . What was _happening_ anyways? He gently pushed Rosiel away but the Seraphim only assaulted him further, placing soft kisses along his neck and nibbling on his ear. "_Lord Rosiel_ . . ."

"Katan be quiet." Rosiel replied coldly. Katan squeezed his eyes closed as Rosiel parted his shirt to reveal his skin. Rosiel smiled at his Cherub's flushed cheeks, trying so hard. He began to trail kisses slowly down his torso and Katan bit his lip at the sensation. It was unbelievable; wherever Rosiel touched his skin burned. Suddenly a hand came up to caress his face and Katan opened his eyes to see Rosiel staring down at him triumphantly. "Don't go biting your lip Katan, I don't want you damaging them."

"This is madness!" Katan cried. "Lord Rosiel we will be punished!"

"I don't know why you're complaining," Rosiel snapped, glancing down momentarily at Katan's pants. "You want this don't you?"

Katan didn't know how to answer that. Yes, _yes _he wanted it very much, but it went against every principle, everything he'd been told as an angel. Love between angels was forbidden by God, much less love between two angels of the same gender. They would be executed. What should he do? With Rosiel there like that, physically his body was all for it, the unfamiliar feeling of lust coursing through him. But what was right? Katan, feeling self-conscious, tried to button back up his shirt. But Rosiel was having none of it and furiously grasped his hands and placed them on his slim waist.

"Keep your hands _there_." Roughly, Rosiel forced Katan's face up and pressed his lips against his. Time stopped and all Katan could think about was the feeling of Rosiel's lips upon his own. Rosiel placed a hand on the back of his neck to prevent him from breaking away and Katan parted his mouth, which Rosiel took full advantage of, deepening the kiss. While they kissed Rosiel's hands were busy, pulling the shirt off from his lover's shoulders.

"Lord Rosiel," Katan broke away suddenly and stared at Rosiel in horror.

He smiled. "Waiting for God to come and strike you down Katan?" Rosiel caressed the pulse of his neck and grinned. "He's not coming."

"Th-That's not," he stammered. "We need to stop, this is wrong."

Rosiel narrowed his golden eyes and glared at him. "What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

"_This_! What we're doing right now!" Katan insisted. How could Rosiel not understand?

"You think it's wrong of me to show you how I feel about you?"

"I-I can't do this. It isn't ethical and we shouldn't even be having-"

Rosiel clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him. "They've taught you well in that academy haven't they Katan?" Fire burned behind those amber eyes and there was ice in his voice. Rosiel angrily shoved Katan away and straightened his shirt before rising. "You don't want me? Fine." He gave the Cherub one last lingering glance before disappearing.

Katan let out the breath he'd been holding in before. Rosiel was angry, and at _him_ no less. He didn't understand, what had he done wrong? It was the right decision to stop himself and Rosiel from . . . _Why had this happened?_ When had their relationship changed from something so simple to _this_? It was wonderful before. The lines were drawn and there were strict rules of what could and could not be done.

_Not anymore_.

(A/N: For those Rosiel & Katan lovers, sorry they didn't get further along.)

XXXXX

Alexiel had to admit she was impressed: she and Lucifer had spent two hours together so far and they hadn't had a single argument. It must've been a record or something now. He'd showed up a few hours ago at her room and taken her to breakfast, which she passed on as a sort of protest to what they were doing. After that they'd gone into Gehenna to sight see and to shop. He'd insisted on holding her hand the whole time and Alexiel let him; she could bend a little. Truthfully she enjoyed having her hand in his, Lucifer's firm grip reassuring . . . No, _no_, NO!

What the hell was _wrong_ with her!?

"Alexiel," Lucifer gazed at her, his expression wary. "What are you thinking about?"

"How bizarre this is," she replied. "I shouldn't even be here with you."

He smiled and titled his head to the side in question. "Why not?" Alexiel couldn't tear her eyes away from that smile, it was brilliant and there was true amusement on his gorgeous face. She swallowed with difficultly and tried to notice anything besides their proximity and the way Lucifer stared at her intently. She was startled momentarily. His eyes, they looked at her as if she was the only person in the world, the _most important thing he'd ever laid eyes on_. No one had ever looked at her that way and the feelings rising up within were alien.

"You're my enemy." Instantly she regretted her words, spoken quickly and without thought. Lucifer's smile left his face as if it was cut off and those eyes turned cold and unfeeling.

"Is that right . . ." he snapped. Lucifer scowled and glared over her head. Things had been going so well and then Alexiel had to go and say _that_. Not that it wasn't true, he was her enemy, but he'd hoped they could rise above that little problem. Lucifer searched their surroundings for signs of unwanted activity, satisfied they were alone he plopped down onto the ground. He leaned back casually on the palms of his hand and nodded for Alexiel to do the same. She bared her teeth but complied, keeping a few inches between them. "I don't know why you're so . . ." Lucifer trailed off for lack of word to describe it.

"So what?" Alexiel asked, her eyes blazing, ready to defend herself.

"Strong." he said. "All the time."

She reeled back and glared at him. Yes, she was. Strong. The one thing she couldn't stand was a woman who served a man, as if he was more important . . . As if they weren't equals. And always, the answer to why a woman would allow a man to demean her was the same; _love_. What was love anyways? It certainly wasn't worth having her entire life taken over by a man. Love was stupid and weak, and Alexiel wouldn't be weak. Or stupid for that matter.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she spat. "What's wrong with being strong? You are all the time."

Lucifer leaned back all the way to fall upon the grass, hands clasped behind his head like a pillow. "I never said there was anything _wrong_ with it," he corrected her. "You just don't have to _be_ that way all the time."

Alexiel scoffed and smirked at him. "I'm an angel surround night and day by evils that want to see if an old demon legend is actually true. Tell me I don't." she challenged.

"I'm here to protect you." Lucifer said simply. She was his future bride, of course he'd protect her from danger. He hoped Alexiel would finally learn that . . . Unfortunately his words had the opposite effect. Sadly.

"Are you saying," Alexiel whispered with menace. "That I need _you_ of all people to protect _me_?" She threw back her head and laughed darkly. "You are such a chauvinist! Just because I'm a woman you think that I can't take care of myself?"

"Well," Lucifer replied carefully. "I'm not saying that you _couldn't_ take care of yourself, but it's just in your best interest to let me."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Alexiel shook her head in amazement.

"It's natural for me to do it, after all, I'll be your husband soon."

"Not that again . . ."

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face. Suddenly a dark shadow obscured the light and he cracked open an eye to see Alexiel's darkened face gazing at his with annoyance. Behind her the light created a blinding halo around her hair, which fell like a brown curtain around them, and the shadows complimented her flawless features. She looked like an angel and Lucifer didn't think about his actions, just placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her lips down to his in a kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her thoroughly, urging her on as she brought her hands up to rest on his chest. Alexiel just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Moments passed, seconds really, and then Alexiel broke away breathing hard, and leaned her forehead against Lucifer's to catch her breath. It was an exquisite kiss, a perfect blend of tenderness and passion. "Don't," Alexiel caught her breath and licked her lips, which had suddenly gone dry. "_Ever _do that again."

Lucifer laughed and his words rang true, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it." She slapped him and rose in indignation. He studied her dark expression with his own and Alexiel stormed off in a fit towards the city. His cheek burned and he was sure it had begun to turn red. He growled and Lucifer crossed his arms across his chest and thought.

What was her problem anyways? Slapping him like that when all he did was kiss her. It wasn't like he was trying to _rape_ her, that he could understand, but it was just a kiss.

Just a kiss . . .

_Just a kiss . . ._

"IT WAS JUST A KISS!" Alexiel screamed out loud to herself. She startled a few demons walking past her with her outburst. After she'd left Lucifer she'd come back to the city and started walking around to vent her anger. It did help a bit, but not much. Why'd he have to come out of no where like that? They'd been getting along so well, until of course she mentioned the obvious and he kissed her . . . A more pressing matter entered her mind: _What was she going to tell Kurai and Arachne?_ Arachne especially; she'd annoy her until she got what she wanted, which was information.

Alexiel groaned and scrubbed her hands over her face rapidly. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this. They were always supposed to be at each others throats, ripping and tearing, not kissing and enjoying the days in Hell. She was glad she'd slapped him, _more_ than glad; Lucifer had it coming.

Somehow Arachne always seemed to find her when she was at her worst, so Alexiel wasn't surprised to find Arachne's smirking face above hers when she brought her hands down and opened her eyes. "You always find me when I'm down," Alexiel murmured quietly.

"Yeah," she remarked with humor. "I have an _amazing_ perception of your feelings."

"Looks like it . . ." was the sullen reply.

"Aw," Arachne moaned. "What happened on your date with Lucifer?"

"_It was not a date,_" Alexiel snapped, her voice sharp. "It was the civil meeting of two people to discuss the mutual dislike between them."

"And share a kiss or two," Arachne said under her breath.

Her excellent hearing picked up Arachne's words and Alexiel narrowed her eyes in speculation. "What did you say?" she whispered quietly.

"Nothing!" Arachne replied in haste.

Alexiel feigned ignorance. "I could've sworn you just said something. Want to tell me what it was?"

"N-Not really." She was sweating now and suddenly dying seemed very nice. Obviously she and Kurai had been spying on their little 'meeting' and had witnessed the entire exchange. It was interesting, the way both parties danced around the real issue and argued about trivial things, such as a simple kiss. Arachne didn't understand why they weren't together already, it was so obvious that they had feelings for one another . . . Even _Kurai_ was able to pick up on the signs. The only ones who remained oblivious were Lucifer and Alexiel.

Alexiel glared at her friend's guilty expression and said, "You were spying on us."

"A little." Arachne responded sheepishly. "You two look so good together." She scoffed and began walking towards the palace. Arachne followed and matched Alexiel's pace with her own. "Seriously. You say you don't like Lucifer, but you kiss him-"

"_I did not kiss Lucifer!_" Alexiel yelled. She breathed deeply to regain her composure and replied calmly, "It doesn't matter anyways, it was just a kiss."

Arachne admired her discreet attempt to bypass the issue. "That's what they _all_ say . . ."

XXXXX

Katan inhaled deeply to calm his nerves and stared once again at the transport device on the floor. If he stepped on it, it was supposed to immediately take him to Hades, where he could speak to Uriel of the Elementals and possibly Enra-Ou. Perhaps he could make a deal with the ruler of Hades and he'd allow him passage with out real threats. The problem after that was descending to Sheol. It was the lowest level of Hell and it would take a long time, by then who knew what could happen in Assiah and Heaven . . .

Rosiel hadn't come to see him off. It bothered him, severely, that his lord didn't want to see him. When they passed in the halls Katan couldn't look at him, the shame and the feelings forced his head down in embarrassment. Sometimes he would make an attempt to breach the wide chasm that now kept them apart, but he didn't have the courage. Rosiel certainly wasn't making an effort himself, maybe he really did hate him now. Katan could feel the burning effect of rejection in his chest, somehow his heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly by someone's hand. Was this how Rosiel felt when he had told him no?

The feeling was terrible and Katan wished he could take it all back.

With a sad sigh he stepped onto the device and white light enveloped him into a cocoon and Katan disappeared.

Rosiel stepped out from behind a pillar and gazed emotionlessly at where Katan had been only seconds before. Rejection was still sharp, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Katan. He cursed silently and stared at the beauty around him.

_If Katan doesn't come back . . . I swear I'll kill him._

(A/N: Him meaning Lucifer.)

XXXXX

"I don't like him."

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Arachne sang the words, dragging out the word 'fire' on a particularly high note. Alexiel ignored her vindictively but inside she was cringing. Finally Arachne stepped in front of Alexiel to halt her steps and placed her hands on her hips in a haughty fashion and said, "Answer me this Alexiel: What's your ideal guy?"

She gazed at her warily and asked, "Is this a trick question?"

Exasperated Arachne cried out "No!" She ran her perfectly manicured nails through her white blonde hair and asked again, with more insistence.

"Why are you asking anyways?" Alexiel frowned.

"I just want to know, I mean, _no man_ seems to hold your interest and you're too beautiful to be alone."

No man seemed to hold her interest? That was an understatement. _Nothing_ held her interest. Much less a stupid, arrogant, macho man with a full-of-himself attitude like _Lucifer_. In her mind she imagined stabbing him . . . and then kissing him full force on the lips . . . Ok, her imagination was _a bit_ over active today. It was nothing, just lust. Normal, totally normal to want a handsome man to kiss you that way . . .

"If you must know," Alexiel finally said. "I want a man who's intelligent and can make me laugh. He has to care about me and protect me I suppose, but he's got to understand that I can also take care of myself. There has to be kindness, and we have to have things in common. The relationship between us can't be all surface. If he's handsome it's a bonus, but that's not the most important thing. Most of all he has to love me."

Arachne gazed at her skeptically and repeated all the ideal traits while counting them off on her fingers. In all, what Alexiel wanted was a perfect creature of masculinity, which was impossible. Men were pig-headed, brash and not always intelligent. They didn't exactly have a reasonable explanation for everything they did, especially when they tried to understand the needs of women. Then they could be the biggest idiots in the world . . . But also the most wonderful.

"No guy in the _world_ is that perfect Alexiel."

"I try to keep my expectations high. Never settle." she replied smartly.

"I can name one guy who meets almost _all_ of the traits you just listed . . ." Arachne said wryly.

Alexiel glared at her. "Don't even _mention_ his name."

She held her hands up, palms outward. "I'm just saying. Lucifer seems exactly like your dream guy."

A frown covered her face and Alexiel thought. Arachne was right, Lucifer did fit in with almost everything she'd listed as her perfect man. He was intelligent, he did make her laugh, he showed kindness, but only when it suited him. They did have things in common, and she had to admit their relationship was based on something more than looks; he was good looking enough on his own. Sometimes he appeared to care about her . . . But then he'd do something stupidly . . . Manly and ruin it. She guessed it was just in his nature, but it was annoying all the same.

Did he love her? Not a chance.

Then again she'd never asked him, not once, about his feelings. All they seemed to do was fight, nothing really was said that mattered. What did she care about his feelings? What did she care about what he thought of her? He was a self-serving bastard, only wanting her to be his wife for her power and lineage . . .

_He is such a bastard!_

Doesn't change the fact that you can't stop thinking about him.

Alexiel hated when her mind got the best of her, self-conversation was a crash course way to the truth. Maybe she _did_ care about what Lucifer thought of her and maybe she _did_ want to know how he felt about her . . . But that didn't mean she felt anything in return. No, no way in hell.

Don't lie to yourself now.

_Shut up, SHUT UP!_

And what if he _did_ say he loved her . . . What would happen? Alexiel could see herself gloating over Lucifer, viciously rejecting his declaration of love. She was laughing and rubbing Lucifer head into the dirt, ah, such wonderful satisfaction. What did she care? He was rich, he could buy new feelings. But . . . There was a small corner in her mind halting the glorious humiliation she was inflicting . . . What if she returned those feelings?

Alexiel was suddenly weary, her world was crashing down on her in nanosecond and worst of all:

Worse than being attacked because she was food . . .

Worse than being a possible bride . . .

Worse than being in Hell with no way to get out . . .

She was beginning to develop feelings for Lucifer.

XXXXX

What was he going to do about Alexiel? Lucifer fumed and stormed about his room, muttering incoherently to himself. He had to do _something_! Hell depended on him, and the demons for that matter. The Satans were expecting this to be quick, even if he had to drag Alexiel to the alter . . . But he didn't want to. He felt so different around her, much more alive than dead inside. She was probably the only other person in Hell who argued with him, besides the Satans of course but that made it all the more interesting.

Everyone else in Hell was scared of him, Alexiel stood up to him and actually _slapped_ him today. He hadn't been expecting it, just like he hadn't expected for her to steal his sword during their first meeting. It hurt his ego that he'd been done in like that twice, _twice_, but because of those times she'd bested him he had admiration for Alexiel. Of course he'd never tell her, Lucifer would never live it down and his reputation would disappear in a millisecond.

Suddenly his world felt like it was falling apart and he sunk into the bed beside him, throwing his arms across his face.

"What do you think I should do about Alexiel?"

Beliel stepped out from the shadows, her flaming hair framed her pale face as she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I don't know. What do you want me to say Lord Lucifer?"

"Something sensible."

"Send her flowers." Beliel ignored the cold glance she got from Lucifer. "I've heard it's the way humans show affection for each other on Assiah. Sounds romantic doesn't it?"

Lucifer replied dryly, "I said 'sensible', not stupid." Flowers? She had to be kidding.

She shrugged and answered simply, "You asked. Besides, I don't even know _why_ you're doing all this . . ."

"You and me both."

"But I think it's working."

"What's working?" he asked with disinterest.

"Oh nothing." Beliel brushed the matter aside casually. Lucifer sighed and asked her to make him a drink, something strong that would get him very, very drunk. She obliged, waved her hand in a swift motion and automatically in mid-air a small scotch glass appeared filled to the brim with a dark amber liquid. He raised his hand and the glass moved invisibly to his outstretched hand as he sat up on the bed, back against the headboard.

Beliel studied her Lord slowly, taking in everything. He'd changed since Alexiel had come to Hell, the silver eyes looked less hard and unforgiving and the glacial tone in his voice had softened slightly. "I think you're in love with Alexiel." she said randomly. Lucifer all but choked on his drink, the glass shattered in his hand to a million tiny shards. Beliel calmly awaited the onslaught.

"What," he asked coldly. "Did you say?"

"Don't pretend idiocy, you heard me perfectly. I said, 'I think you're in love with Alexiel.'"

Lucifer's eyes were expressionless as he glared daggers at her. "I don't like your asinine comments."

Beliel's gaze didn't waver as she asked, "Why?"

He wasn't feeling, didn't feel _anything_ at all. Alexiel was an asset towards Hell, nothing more . . . She didn't mean anything to him at all. And he _definitely_ wasn't in love. He'd read about love a million times before in books, seen it portrayed in movies when he'd gone to Assiah to get away. It was only a feeling, how could a mere _feeling_ be so overpowering and absolute on a person?

"I'm not in love." he stated confidently.

But Beliel was ready for his denial and countered. "How do you know? You've never been in love before."

She had him there. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and asked her, "Have you?"

Beliel smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Once." she answered quietly. Then she stretched her arms, reaching for something she'd never have. "People always want what they can't have Lord Lucifer," her eyes slid over his passive face. "And that's exactly why you want Alexiel." She disappeared instantly, but her words rang in his ears and Lucifer frowned.

XXXXX

Beliel returned to find the other Satans in an uproar. Asmodeus saw her first and swiftly moved out of the way to give her a view of Astaroth attacking Uriel, trying to get to the angel behind him. Uriel pared all of Astaroth's attempts to bypass him with his giant scythe, and the Satan was beginning to get frustrated. The other Satans stood around idly, enjoying the brewing fight with great interest.

"Astaroth." Beliel said sharply, "Stop."

He glared at her with obvious dislike, but heeded her words and ceased. Uriel's black eyes flashed to her's briefly to acknowledge her presence then he disappeared, leaving the angel he'd been protecting behind. Beliel gazed at their unexpected visitor and the bright light of innocence radiating off him was enough to make her want to retch. A very, very pure angel from Heaven.

"What are you doing here angel?" she demanded. "Speak quickly."

Katan inhaled and then exhaled to get his bearings, the reception of Satans was still jarring. "I've come to take back Alexiel."

XXXXX

Autumn: End

XXXXX

A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Winter

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! WE'RE DONE! FIN! FINISHED! This is the longest chapter I have written for this story and I'm so glad people have read 'Seasons' and liked it. I want to thank everybody who's read this story and reviewed at one time or another. You guys are totally awesome! I'm actually kind of sad this story is over, in my opinion it's probably the best I've written. Anyways, enough with my stupid sentimentality, go on and read the chapter! Enjoy!

By the way, Happy Holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Winter

XXXXX

This little game between himself and Alexiel was getting more annoying with the days. Lucifer frowned at her stiff figure and the intense concentration she had on the flowers beneath her fingers. She avoided him like a plague, and when he _did_ manage to find her, she'd simply ignore him.

Consequently, Lucifer wanted to wring her neck.

Truth be told he was _not_ accustomed to such behavior, from man or woman, angel or demon. Certainly not both put together. He was a being who demanded respect and reverence from those in his presence, induced fear with a single stare. What shocked him was Alexiel continuous behavior to him, what shocked him more was that he actually _cared_ about it. He didn't want her cold shoulder, he wanted her body, her hair, her lips connecting with his. Lucifer scowled at his sentimentality. Damn her . . . _Damn her_ . . .

Lucifer leaned against the pillar, his hand gripping the marble stone so hard it began to crack. What was it anyways? Attraction was only part of the instinct to procreate wasn't it? You don't want to have sex with a woman you don't like right? No, _not_ right. Didn't humans on Assiah continuously commit sexual acts without an ounce of attraction? They had sex for money or just because . . . But he was definitely not human so maybe it didn't count with him . . .

When he lived in Heaven there were strict rules, rule number one was not to have any sexual relations with female angels, which could result in an I-child, an improper angel malformed and mentally retarded. He kept his distance with female angels after learning this rule, but they crowded around him continuously, praising his power and handsome features. Always these acts annoyed the hell out of him, the simpering and batted eye lashes. It was downright disturbing.

Lucifer liked headstrong women, it was why he got along so well with Beliel, or why he admired Alexiel. Ok, maybe he _did_ like Alexiel a little, the _tiniest_ _fraction_. He held her in high-esteem, Alexiel's strength was admirable and her beauty was vast. Sometimes he couldn't help his wandering thoughts and they would immediately turn towards her. Lucifer studied her figure now, the mahogany hair spilled past her creamy shoulders, the strands nearly touched the floor. Her hands were flawless, the fingers tracing every petal.

At their second meeting she'd hurt herself, those hands were badly burned. He'd taken them and licked the blood away, gazing up at her face to gather her expression, which was stoic. Even then Alexiel didn't give anything away, no moments of weakness for her. Lucifer had had his though. In that act he'd shown Alexiel a different side of himself no one else had witnessed before. She probably didn't realize it, but when he'd taken her blood, he'd bound them together. Her blood had been strong, and since he'd taken it some of her power now flowed through his veins.

Same blood . . . Same fate in the end . . .

"Are you going to stand their forever?"

"Until you speak to me." Lucifer answered.

Alexiel's eyes were void of expressions as she asked, "Why?"

Why? He didn't know. At that moment Beliel's words came back to haunt him 'I think you're in love with Alexiel.' . . . In love with Alexiel . . . Would it be that bad to be in love with this woman?

Lucifer moved slowly, making his way to where she stood. Once they were close enough he slid his hand up her neck to rest entwined in her hair. Alexiel only stared at his face as he took her right hand and linked his through hers to keep them together. He brushed his lips across her jaw lightly, barely touching skin. Lucifer's hand moved down to her waist, to bring them closer together and press her against him.

He kissed the side of her mouth and then she surprised him yet again.

All she could think about was having his lips on hers. Alexiel turned her head so that Lucifer's mouth connected with hers and reached up with her left hand to run her fingers through his hair. The flowers had fallen from her grasp onto the stone floor, but she didn't care anymore. His tongue probed her mouth and sent delicious feelings through her body. Alexiel didn't know what else to do but kiss him back. Why, why him?

When she broke away his breathing was as ragged as hers.

Lucifer murmured, "Are you ready to marry me now?"

She licked her lips and replied, "No."

"Any particular reason why you don't want to . . . ?" He trailed off into silence. The quiet was enormous and grew while Alexiel thought about her answer.

"I don't think you'd give me what I want, especially if I became your wife." she answered carefully.

Lucifer frowned. "Depends on what you're asking for obviously."

Alexiel glared at the ground, her hands clenched at her side. The kiss they had just shared was giving him ideas, damn her traitorous body! "Doesn't matter. I'm leaving." She walked past him but suddenly Lucifer's hand shot out and had her upper arm in a vice grip. Alexiel snarled at that and narrowed her eyes at his, surprised to see the most intense expression upon his face.

"It does." he stated.

She wrenched her arm away and massaged the reddened flesh. "Really? Well it bothers me that you're trying to exploit me." Lucifer opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off. "And the fact that you think you're all superior. Ok, maybe you do have more power than I do, but that doesn't mean I'm a delicate angel that always needs to be taken care of. I can run my own life just fine."

"Seems that when you're stuck in a prison," Lucifer replied dryly. "You're not actually living."

"_Shut up!_" she screamed. Alexiel truly hated Lucifer then. She backed away from him and left the flowers in her wake, the petals already turning brown.

Lucifer stepped on them and heard the satisfying sound of breaking stems under his boot. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ woman. Stupid _him_. Laughter erupted from behind him and Lucifer whipped around to face Beliel. The Satan lounged on a tree and smiled when she realized Lucifer noted her presence, then all mockery faded. "Something's happened . . ." she said gravely. "An angel's come down from Heaven wanting Alexiel returned."

His face was stoic as he asked, "Who?"

"He said his name was Katan, servant of Alexiel's twin Rosiel."

_Figures_, Lucifer thought and sighed inwardly. Of _course_, the _brother_ would want her back, never mind the other angels in Heaven who probably hadn't noticed her disappearance. So typical, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

"I think you should come back to Sheol now Lucifer. We need you." said Beliel quietly. She played with the bells at the ends of her jester hat. "Barbelo and Asmodeus are plotting to overthrow you, and I think some of the other Satans are going to their side . . ."

Why did this have to happen _now_? He wasn't ready to leave Gehenna, Alexiel hadn't agreed to marry him yet! Wait, what the hell was wrong with him?

"If I'm going to leave I need to take Alexiel with me . . ."

XXXXX

Alexiel pressed her back to the stone wall and sagged against the wall in defeat. Why was this so hard? These feelings made her a traitor to herself and everything she was doing went against every principle she held. Turning her head to kiss him like that . . . Wanting more when they parted . . . What type of woman _was_ she?

One who's in love.

_No . . . no . . . NO . . ._

She buried her face in her hands and wanted to scream out in frustration and anguish.

Face the facts girl, you're in love with Lucifer. High Lord of Hell Lucifer . . .

_I can't . . ._

Couldn't have hooked yourself a better one if you tried, her mind said.

_It can't be him!_

Suddenly a conversation between her and Arachne came to mind. It had been the day she'd agreed to the 'date' with Lucifer.

'It's ok to fall in love.'

'_It's ok to fall in love.'_

That's what Arachne had said . . . Had she known? Did she already know how their relationship would turn out in the end? A continuous battle of wills and conflicting emotions? Alexiel turned around just as the dark hand erupted from the wall. Her astral power flared to life but the shadows absorbed the onslaught. A pair of hands came up from the floor also, clutching her ankles and preventing her from fleeing. She would _not _scream, she would _not _cry out for help.

Alexiel could feel hands clawing at her back and a cloth suddenly covered her mouth. _Drugs?_

Alexiel's body collapsed into Beliel's waiting arms, unconscious. The Satan smirked. "Easy as pie . . ."

XXXXX

_Things passed her as blurs, speech was incoherent. _

_In a dream she could remember a great dais, upon which someone sat._

_In a dream she could remember being asked a question._

_In a dream she could remember herself responding 'Yes.'_

XXXXX

Despite the fact that she was unconscious, Lucifer reckoned it was the best wedding he'd ever had. Truly. After all he had 998 others to compare it to. It was nice that it had gone smoothly, but he had to say he was a bit disappointed. He'd wanted Alexiel awake and aware of what she was saying. Lucifer frowned at the prone body of his newest wife. Her hair was fanned out beneath her and the outrageous gown she'd worn, courtesy of Beliel, had been stripped away and Alexiel was now dressed in a simple white gown.

He smirked as an evil thought entered his head. Lucifer crawled over her, the bed sinking slightly with his weight, and placed a light kiss to her temple. His lips drifted to her ear and he nibbled on the lobe, traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. She didn't awaken but Lucifer noted how her brows furrowed involuntarily.

_Interesting . . ._

Lucifer kissed her lips. Once, twice, thrice-and to his initial amusement Alexiel frowned when he stopped and turned her head up towards him, wanting more. He obliged and pressed his lips to hers, parting them with his practiced tongue. Lucifer explored her mouth thoroughly and his eyebrows rose slightly when Alexiel's tongue danced with his. Hands reached up and locked themselves around his neck, catching him off guard and causing his arms to give way. In a matter of seconds Lucifer found himself _on top_ of Alexiel, not that he minded much.

_I could get used to this_, he thought.

_She was being kissed now._

_Before those few small kisses upon her lips left her breathless and wanting more, when he finally really kissed her she didn't give it a single thought. All she wanted then was his lips against hers and his body next to hers. It felt so good to be there with him. _

_If only the cob webs upon her vision would lessen, then she could see his face . . ._

_Ah, the darkness was receding and she could see . . ._

"LUCIFER!" Alexiel's scream broke contact between them. She roughly pushed him off of her and glared at him with an expression of disgust and fury. She placed the back of her hand against her lips, as if that could wipe away the taste of him on her tongue. Lucifer was watching her with a look of pure amusement on his handsome face. "What the _hell_ were you doing?" she yelled. "And what were you doing on top of me?"

He grinned and ran his fingers through locks of raven hair. "_We _were having a good time until you rudely pulled away. And it's not my fault I was on top of you, _you_ pulled me down."

"That's a lie," she replied, disgusted. "I'd never do anything like that, especially not with _you_."

"Really?" Lucifer asked, bemused. "Ok, look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me." Alexiel couldn't kiss him that way if she didn't have _some_ feelings towards him besides hate. He forced her chin up and Alexiel glared at him. The expression 'If looks could kill . . .' entered his mind and he wanted to smile, but kept a stoic face.

Alexiel gazed into those silver eyes and instantly she knew she'd lost. They stared into her own brown ones intently, waiting for her answer.

_Lie, lie, LIE!_

"I-" she began. Those eyes bore into hers, and Alexiel realized Lucifer already knew she was lying. The words died on her lips and she wanted to . . . Wanted to . . . She wrenched her face away and turned her head away from him, forcing herself to look anywhere but his face. Lucifer enclosed her form within his arms, holding her close and Alexiel wanted to cry. This is what it felt like to be in love?

Carefully she kept her face blank, but Lucifer could, somehow, easily read her. "I won't ask you about this anymore." Lucifer cocked his head to the side, like a puppy, and said, "There's someone here to see you. He says his name is Katan and that he is a servant of your brother."

_That name sounded familiar . . ._

Instantly, Alexiel's mind showed her the worst possible reason why Katan was here. Was Rosiel ok? Was he dead? She shot out of the bed and hastily righted her dress and tried to persuade her hair into a more acceptable array. Her hands weren't working properly and all she grasped were loose strands and air. Alexiel could feel her sanity being driven from her and all the desperation and anger and sadness would wash away everything she'd ever knew.

But then he was there. Ah, Lucifer, Demon Lord and fallen angel, there to hold her hand and keep her sane. Lucifer began the task of loosening the tangles in her hair and Alexiel held in a sigh. The feeling of his hands running through her hair was pure bliss, maybe she'd marry him just because he could do this . . .

"All he's here for is you. Apparently your brother wants you back."

Alexiel murmured "Uh huh . . ." and closed her eyes. At least Rosiel wasn't dead.

"Have you lost weight?" Lucifer asked. She didn't reply and he frowned. Then he thought. He hadn't seen Alexiel eat anything since he'd brought her down here from Eden, and he hadn't seen her eat in Gehenna either . . . She didn't need to be skinny, she already was . . . Come to think of it, did she even eat? "Do you eat at all? Alexiel?" He raised his voice and turned her around to face him while saying her name again, this time more insistent.

"What? Afraid I won't look beautiful anymore if I'm too skinny?" she challenged. Alexiel's eyes flashed in defiance.

"No," he replied carefully. "But you shouldn't go around starving yourself. Even angels need nourishment. Eat something."

She glared at him darkly and stalked out of the room while saying, "It's none of your business."

XXXXX

(A/N: Astaroth speaking. _Astarte speaking when in snake form_, but like this when she's human-ish.)

Astaroth gazed at the angel sitting stiffly at the other end of the hall. He was quite pretty, with his light blue hair and nice eyes, even if he was male. He flicked back some of his red hair and frowned at the slash marks he'd made on the back of his wrist. Astarte slithered around and coiled herself around his neck lovingly.

_Brother, you should stop cutting yourself._

"Don't tell me what to do." he snarled. She hissed at him and then slid down to his arm. It would be so easy, so _easy_ just to kill his sister now. Just tighten his hand upon her neck and squeeze till the bones broke, till she screamed his name inside his head. Then he'd be rid of her presence, the voice of reason inside his head, always admonishing him for his wrong doings. But he could never kill her.

Secretly he loved her. More than anything.

And that's exactly why he hated his sister.

Astarte's tongue flicked out quickly, the touch light, and caressed the marks on his skin. He was glaring at her but didn't say anything, or do anything, to stop her. _Stop doing this_, she said into his mind with finality. Astaroth brought his arm up and brushed his lips along her scales.

He would. He'd do anything for his sister.

Footsteps on the floor alerted them to someone's approach. Lucifer entered the hall, splendidly dressed in black, followed by his new wife and Beliel. Soon enough Barbelo and Asmodeus, who had been spending a lot of time together recently, appeared. Lucifer nodded at them and Asmodeus returned it, but Barbelo pointedly looked away from him and glared at Alexiel. The angel at the other end of the hall widened his eyes at the sight of Alexiel and quickly made his way over.

"Lady Alexiel!" Katan exclaimed. She seemed even more beautiful than when she left Heaven, the darkness became her. Rosiel would be happy that she was coming back, and Assiah would be alright. Everything would be alright with Alexiel back in Heaven. "Rosiel wishes for you to return to Heaven."

"Really . . ." she murmured. "What for?"

"Assiah is dying, and he says it is because you've left Heaven."

Alexiel was stunned by this. Assiah was dying because of her absence? Katan explained it all, and the power struggle in Heaven, how her brother was slowly turning insane. It all made sense, she was the Organic angel after all, she and Assiah were connected.

"Lady Alexiel," he pleaded. "Please return to Heaven."

Back to Heaven . . . Back to a life of imprisonment . . .

"Don't go back." Alexiel's eyes narrowed at Lucifer. He'd remained silent during the explanation, but now he spoke. "Do you really want to be a prisoner again?" Katan was glaring at the Demon Lord over her head.

"You can't go back anyways," Beliel smiled widely. "You're married to Lucifer." Both angels were equally shocked, Katan covering his mouth in an exclamation of horror and Alexiel calmly closing her eyes and regulating her breathing patterns, trying to hold in the screams. "Yeah, Lucifer and Alexiel got hitched while she was unconscious."

"Then the marriage is void," Katan reasoned. "Alexiel didn't know."

The Satan of Pride's smile grew wider still. "Oh she knew, said yes and everything."

"No . . ." Alexiel murmured. _Traitorous body . . ._

"I'll still take her back." he replied with conviction.

"No you won't." Lucifer said suddenly. His eyes were flat black and his glare impressive. "She's _my_ wife, and _I_ say where she goes, with who and when. You're not taking Alexiel _anywhere_, especially not Heaven. Got that?"

Katan ignored the Demon Lord, and turned to Alexiel instead. "Lady Alexiel?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful angelic face. "Let me think." Alexiel said as she began to walk out of the hall. "I'll tell you my answer later."

XXXXX

Barbelo frowned at the face reflected in the mirror and used a nail to cut her arm, letting the blood cover her index finger. She smeared it over her lips, turning them crimson. She could taste it on her lips and relished the metallic, coppery taste. If only it was Alexiel blood . . . She couldn't _stand_ that bitch. To pour salt on the wound left by Lucifer, the rumors about the infamous angel were true; She was beautiful. Barbelo slammed her palm down on the dark marble railing of her apartment, hissing as the pain shot up her arm.

Damn _him_, damn Lucifer for bring her here.

XXXXX

Lucifer glared at the form of his 'wife'. She stood there, looking out the window with her back to him, and wouldn't say a thing. He whipped her around to face him and pierced her with his gaze. _Ah_, he thought, _just like before_. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he demanded, voice low and threatening. Alexiel pushed his hand off her shoulder and snarled at him. Lucifer wanted to strangle the woman. He'd never met anyone so infuriating in his life! _She probably thinks the same about you_, his mind told him. "Answer me." Lucifer said darkly.

She nailed him with a look. "My decisions, my _life,_ is not yours to dictate," Alexiel hissed. "You need to keep your damn opinions to yourself and _leave me alone_. _And!_ And what's this crap about me being your wife!? I don't remember anything like that happening!"

"You wouldn't," Lucifer said wryly. "You were unconscious."

"How did I get to Sheol?"

"Beliel drugged you and then brought you here. If I'd known it would've been that easy all along I would've done it sooner. Shame," he mused. "We wasted so much time . . ."

Alexiel gazed at him, disgusted. She could guess what he was referring to. Lucifer smirked and grasped her wrists, shackling them really, and pulled her body closer. He sat down upon a chair that had magically appeared and gazed at her face. She struggled in vain but stilled as she was pulled between his legs. Thankfully he was wearing pants. The leather brushed against her bare legs and Alexiel envisioned kneeing him in his most vulnerable spot. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips but was cut off as Lucifer caressed her hand with his lips, brushing her skin with the lightest of touches.

Her heart beat irregularly within her chest, a bit too fast, and her skin seemed to become hot whenever Lucifer brushed his lips over it. He kissed the center of her palm and lifted his head to reach her lips. Unconsciously, Alexiel found herself bending down to meet him, but caught herself in time and placed a hand between his lips and hers. Lucifer seemed to be enjoying himself and his tongue darted out to caress her fingers. "I don't know why," he murmured against her hand. "You're denying this." Alexiel glared as Lucifer gazed at her solemnly. "We could be together you know, _and_ be happy too."

"You're just trying to exploit me." she said. What else did he want except her power?

Lucifer frowned and humored her. "What do you think I want?"

Her eyes flashed and Alexiel tried to cross her arms, but remembered he held them in his grasp. So instead she just settled with a death-giving stare. "My power, my _body_. That sort of thing."

"You're right I suppose, I do want those things," he said truthfully. "But I also want you. You're unlike any person I've ever met, Alexiel. You're not just a cold-shell of a woman I thought you'd be, you . . . Surprised me."

Alexiel was torn between throwing herself into his arms and sealing her fate and getting as far away from him as possible. He wanted her. Her. No one else. _Yes,_ she wanted to say, but Assiah needed her. Rosiel needed her as well. Cold-shell of a woman? She'd be just that. "Lucifer," she said emotionlessly. "I don't have any such feelings for you, there's nothing you can say to make me stay here with you. I'm going back to Heaven whether you like it or not."

The conversation was done.

XXXXX

Lucifer scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. After he let Alexiel go he'd destroyed almost everything in the room. Why, oh why, did he go and say that to her? Now he was second guessing himself, he'd never done that before. What the _hell_ was that woman doing to him!?

_You're in love fool!_ his mind yelled. _You're in love with that beautiful angel that just walked out of the room, now go after her!_

No. His pride wouldn't let him go after her. He, Lucifer, High Lord of Hell, would not fall to the level of love struck fools. Anyways, what did it matter? Alexiel didn't feel anything.

"Lord Lucifer, you are an _idiot_." Beliel said suddenly. Her form emerged from the wall and she was glaring daggers at him. "Why aren't you going after her?" Beliel couldn't believe her Lord was being so stupid. She'd never seen him like this, in a way it was amusing but also annoying. Why did he let his pride get in the way of his love? "Lucifer, listen to me." she said and took a deep breath. "That angel that walked out loves you, I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you. Alexiel loves you, and whether you like it or not you're in love with her too. _So be a man and go after her!_"

"I'm not going to." he replied sullenly. Lucifer crossed his arms across his chest and lounged against a wall. He valued Beliel's opinions, but right now she was saying all the wrong things.

"You're acting like a child, Lucifer." she said, disgusted.

"When you're as powerful as me you can act however you want." he snapped. The stood there glaring at each other and then Lucifer lowered his gaze and put his hand into his pocket. "I want you to give this to Alexiel . . ."

Beliel raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is it?" He drew out a brilliant red stone on a silver chain. She offered her hand and he placed it into her palm, the stone and her hand were roughly the same size. It was warm and glowed like a fire. The sun cast it's light and they shined through it, creating crimson shadows that looked like blood. "You want me to give this to her?"

(A/N: It's the Nanatsusaya stone. I don't know what color it is, sorry if it's wrong.)

"Yes," he said quietly. "Tell her it's from you."

XXXXX

Alexiel closed her eyes and buried her head within her arms, sliding down to sit on the floor with her back against the wall. This was for the best . . . It was better she go back to Heaven than stay here . . . Right? She took in a deep shuddering breath. Why was this so hard? Why, _why_, WHY?!

"Something wrong Lady Alexiel?" Beliel's torso was protruding from a small black puddle in the ground. It was quite unsettling. Alexiel got up using the wall as her support as Beliel's entire body appeared through the floor. A giant smile was on the jester's pale face and she said, "You're in love with Lucifer." Alexiel didn't deny it and Beliel's smile grew wider. "I've got a gift for you Alexiel. Here." She produced the necklace and placed it around Alexiel's neck.

The stone sat just above her breasts, the silver cool and the stone warm. She touched it gingerly, tracing the intricate crisscrossing silver going across the stone.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"If you love him, why not stay here?" Alexiel lowered her gaze and her vision suddenly blurred. Beliel placed a hand under her eyes, as if to catch tears but none fell. "Lucifer's in love with you, but you'd rather leave than stay with him?"

"I don't care." Alexiel said. "I'm going back. Rosiel needs me, and so do the people of Assiah."

The jester shook her head and laughed. "Duty over _love_? You angels are amusing." Suddenly Beliel's hand whipped out and Alexiel found her own hand within hers. "Come with me, I want to show you some places in Sheol before you leave."

She took her through arc ways, giant hedge mazes, running underground to see armories and large rooms filled with marble statues whose eyes were made of gems. It was glorious and the hallways went on forever. They walked on and Beliel suddenly stopped and frowned. Alexiel stopped with her and looked around.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Beliel began knocking on the wall. The sound echoed back. "It's hollow . . ." Alexiel stated.

"Shit." Beliel grabbed her hand and yelled, "Start running!"

And then the floor collapsed.

Her wings erupted from her back and Alexiel desperately began beating them in hopes of getting out of the deep chasm the floor had opened . . . Only she didn't see the falling boulder coming from behind. It slammed into her back and she fell. The pain was intense and only magnified as her body crashed into the ground that met her. Her breath came out in quick shallow gasps and her wings receded. Alexiel rose and looked upwards. She could barely, just _barely_ see the opening they'd fallen through. It was a small pin-prick of light.

Then she realized her hand was empty. Somewhere between falling and reuniting with the ground she'd lost her guide. Alexiel looked around but couldn't see for all the darkness. Suddenly the stone around her neck flared to life and created a red light. Her eyes traveled around the area and she saw bones, rock walls and chains. This was a dungeon.

"Yes," Beliel said as she emerged from the darkness. "This is a prison. There are monsters here, that with one _look_ could freeze the blood in your veins."

Alexiel had no comment for that, so instead she stayed silent. Something was different about Mad Hatter now, an air of evil that wasn't there before.

"Huge crescent shaped wings . . . a gigantic body all covered in green scales . . . And a tail of a dragon," she continued. "He used to be someone of the highest social standing but he killed far, far too many with that power of his. And so, presently, he is chained up in this deep, deep dungeon."

(A/N: Borrowing a couple lines from AS.)

"What do you want with me?" Alexiel asked.

'Beliel' shook her head. "You didn't keep your end of the bargain." The red hair changed to blonde, the voice changed to a more sultry one, and the face, Alexiel could never forget the face of the woman who'd helped her. "I told you to _stay away from Lucifer_!" Barbelo snarled. The ground rumbled from her anger and Alexiel braced her feet so she wouldn't fall. "And on top of that you both are in love," she snapped. "It disgusts me." Barbelo's hand reached out and grasped a fist-full of her hair. "It's a beautiful color, but what I like most is that pendant."

Alexiel's eyes found a large shadow, bigger and darker than the others around it. It's jaws opened revealing sharp teeth and she turned away just as it was about to nail her with it's piercing stare. Barbelo laughed. "Do you like my son? His name is Abaddon." Alexiel tried to muster up some astral energy but she couldn't feel anything. Her power was useless. She could feel Barbelo's nails running across her neck and glared at her as she traced the pendant.

"Get away from me." Alexiel growled.

Her smile was dripping with venom and Barbelo countered, "You're in no place to make demands, Alexiel."

_Lucifer could see everything, the stone allowed him to. Abaddon's prison, he had to get there. _

_Alexiel . . ._

Barbelo stood and made her way over to Abaddon and began pulling at his chains. She hoisted herself up till she was upon his shoulder and smiled at him, her face filled with motherly love. "Now Abaddon," she cooed, voice sickly sweet. "Be a good boy and help me. I can get you out of here, you can come back to the palace with me . . ." Abaddon's eyes widened. "And all you have to do," she whispered into his ear. "Is kill that angel over there."

Alexiel started running and pushed off from the ground. Her wings appeared and she flew, higher and higher, the opening was almost within reach . . . And then she felt the pain. Her vision flashed crimson and when she looked down she could see Barbelo's nails protruding from her chest. Alexiel reached up and grasped her nails, they broke with a satisfying sound and Barbelo's scream rang in her ears. She could feel Barbelo wrenching out her hand from her back and Alexiel closed her eyes and fell.

_Alexiel!_

Lucifer's body seemed to slam into hers and caused the pain in her chest to intensify. Her momentum from the fall was too great and they both crashed, creating a gaping hole in the ground. He narrowed his eyes at her wounds and ran his finger down the valley between her breasts and the pierced skin healed itself. Lucifer wiped some of the blood from her lips and licked his finger. It was metallic and sweet.

Barbelo was shaking and also glaring at Lucifer. The raw anger rolling off him induced her fear and she was scared of what he'd do to her. She clutched the hand that Alexiel hurt to her chest and hissed. Abaddon was cowering with fright and Barbelo wanted to smack her son for being such a baby.

Lucifer brushed his lips across Alexiel's tenderly and rose. Barbelo fumed with envy.

"I'm going to kill you." he stated.

"We'll see if you can!" Barbelo yelled. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"You're right," Lucifer said. "You're like a cockroach I can't get rid of." He cut her with is stare and at once her wind pipe closed and various cuts appeared on her body. They oozed blood and Barbelo tried in vain to breathe as Lucifer came closer. She moaned in pain and could see Lucifer holding out his hand. A sword materialized.

_I'm going to live_, Barbelo reached out with what power she had towards the nearest object. _I won't die!_

Lucifer struck and the scream echoed off the walls. Blood spattered the ground and Abaddon fell, his eyes wide with shock and chest pierced by Lucifer's sword. Barbelo felt the hold over her disappear and she breathed while glaring malevolently at her husband. Her body crumpled to the ground and she hunched over, gripping her arms.

Lucifer shook his head. "Using your own son as a shield, you are one cold bitch of a woman."

Her grin was bloody and her body shuddered as she glanced at her son. Abaddon's eyes still had life and he reached out with a hand towards her. His voice was soft and raspy, "M . . . Mo . . . mmy . . ." Barbelo narrowed her eyes and an invisible force slashed his neck open, silencing his voice and killing him. "The one you made me," she rasped. "My dear husband . . ." She knew she was dead, her life was over, but at least she could give Lucifer something to ponder before she died. He raised his sword and brought it down upon her neck. Barbelo's head rolled.

Lucifer turned around just as Alexiel began to rise on shaky legs. She slipped on a rock and Lucifer was instantly by her side, grasping her waist and holding her up against his body. Alexiel stared up at him and gripped his arm to balance herself. It was totally humiliating that she had to be saved by Lucifer, and after she'd told him she didn't need him to help her. Alexiel wanted to kill that bitch Barbelo, but evidently Lucifer had already taken care of that from what she saw of the body. Damn that bitch! If she had use of her astral powers she would've destroyed Barbelo tens times over!

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm fine." she snapped, then added, "I could've handled it."

He scoffed and glanced down at her. "You were doing really well when Barbelo had her nails through your chest." he responded dryly. "You can't use your astral powers down here anyways."

Alexiel stared hard at the ground and muttered, "Didn't mention that before . . ."

"I'll admit," Lucifer began. "That was a bad decision on my part not to tell you, but I thought you'd realize she," He pointed to Barbelo's corpse. "Wasn't Beliel. Seems I put _too_ much faith in your intelligence . . ."

"_Shut up_!" she snarled. "How did you know where we were anyways?" Alexiel brushed a few strands of hair back and Lucifer's eyes trailed to her neck and the pendant.

"Intuition." he lied. Of course that wasn't true, but if she knew he could track her through the necklace she'd take it off. "And the fact that you're the practically the only angel in Hell helps quite a bit," Lucifer added. She narrowed her eyes and pushed at his arms so he'd let her go, but he decided to bring her closer instead and press a kiss to her cheek.

Alexiel stiffened as he dragged his lips across her skin leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. He smirked and laid a brief kiss at the bend between her neck and shoulder, then another on her collarbone, his tongue tasting her skin. She raised her hands to rest on Lucifer's shoulder and the back of his neck, urging him closer. In response he placed a hand on her lower back and brought her closer. Lucifer looked up through his lashes into Alexiel's face; her eyes were half closed and she wasn't calling a halt to his actions.

"Stay here." Lucifer murmured against her skin.

She sighed and then pulled away awkwardly to get a view of his face. "I can't stay . . ."

"_Lady Alexiel!_" Both of them looked up simultaneously to see, just barely, Katan and Beliel standing around the hole she'd fallen through. Katan called again, "_Lady Alexiel! Uriel will be here soon, we must leave now!_"

Lucifer let her go and said darkly, "You're really going back,"

"I didn't lie when I said I would." she stated.

Alexiel grew her wings and was about to take off when a his hand suddenly gripped her wrist. She whipped around, about to yell at him, but was silent as she laid eyes on his expression. "I'm never going to let you go," Lucifer stated simply. "I'll never leave you alone. Run as far as you like, Alexiel, it won't make any difference. You're _mine_. We're meant to be together, one day you'll have to admit it."

"I'm not your _anything_." she remarked.

Lucifer let her go and sat back on his haunches. "We'll see . . ."

XXXXX

Rosiel's head snapped up as Katan touched down onto the ground. He rushed out just as Alexiel landed.

"Sister!" he cried out in delight. Finally, _finally_, Alexiel was back. "Alexiel!" Rosiel almost crashed into her but stopped himself in time. His hands caressed her cheeks, her hair, her eyes. He hugged her warmly but she didn't reciprocate. She was cold as ever and Rosiel smiled to himself. _Alexiel you are ice_, he thought. He backed up to get a good look at her and the grin faded.

She had changed. It wasn't her face or her body, it was something else . . . Just something about her. Was it the skin that was more flushed and healthier looking? Or the eyes that held more life? Instead of being dead, they were alight and burning with secrets. 'No! No, _no_, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!' Rosiel wanted to scream. It was supposed to be him! _Him_! Not some disgusting fallen angel that would make her new again. Alexiel was _his_! Rosiel backed away from her, his eyes narrowed. Katan furrowed his eyebrows in question and looked from him to Alexiel, trying to gather what was going on. All the while Alexiel's face remained expressionless.

Absolutely nothing from reuniting with her brother, whom she hadn't seen for almost eight months.

(A/N: Yeah, I know I never was very consistent with the time while she was with Lucifer, but go with the flow.)

"Katan," Rosiel said loudly. "Arrange a room for my sister."

He nodded his understanding and murmured, "Yes, Lord Rosiel."

XXXXX

Katan swallowed thickly and covered his eyes with his hands. His heart was pounding rapidly within his chest, the familiar heat creeping up his body. Seeing Rosiel again he realized the feelings hadn't dimmed at all. Alexiel was watching him and it was unsettling to say the least. Her eyes seemed to penetrate his skull, into his very brain, to see his secrets.

"You're in love with my brother aren't you,"

His lips parted and his eyes widened with surprise. _How did she know!? How!?_ "I-I, don't know wh-" he stammered.

Alexiel held up a hand to stop his sputtering. "It's alright." Her eyes held a fine light of intelligence and understanding. "I knew from the way you looked at him." She stopped suddenly in front of a door and Katan halted as well. "If it helps," she added. "I give my permission." With that said Alexiel walked into the room and closed the door quietly after her.

Katan was thoroughly startled by what she had said. Didn't she want her brother to at least have a _female_ angel? But he found that he felt better after this encounter . . . He needed to find Rosiel.

XXXXX

Alexiel was smiling and leaned her head against the door. So . . . Her brother had a lover? Truly, she hadn't expected Rosiel to love a male angel, but whatever made him happy. Technically Rosiel _was_ beautiful enough to be female, so it worked out . . . Sort of. She turned around, but what she saw in the room whipped the smile right off her face. Lucifer lounged on the bed and gave her a suggestive smirk as she stormed over to the bed.

"_What are you doing here?_" she demanded. What _was_ he doing here? He was dressed in his leathers and made the room feel smaller, like it couldn't hold in all of his power.

"I told you," he said as he sat up on the bed. "I'd never let you go." Lucifer's silver eyes traveled around the room, taking in the surroundings, and then finally landed on her face. His eyes flickered down her body and Alexiel had to suppress the want to slap him. "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to leave."

"Really," he said absently, suddenly something on the ceiling caught his interest. Lucifer made no move to go to the door and instead brushed off invisible dust particles from his clothing. Alexiel could feel her tolerance level depleting and began tapping her foot loudly. He stared at her and cocked an eye brow at her actions. "I didn't know you were so rude Alexiel."

"You always bring out the worst in me Lucifer, now _leave_." she said in response.

"I see." he said, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Alexiel started to back up as he came closer. "And what else," Her back hit the wall and braced herself there, the sharp pain alerted her to the fact that he was coming closer. Lucifer placed both hands on either side of her head, which forced Alexiel to look at him. "Do I bring out in you?" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, which caused her chest to rise and fall, which caused Lucifer's eyes to be drawn to them instantly.

"Stop looking at my breasts." she hissed. _Pervert_.

"Habit."

"A disgusting one at that."

"You think it's disgusting? I think it's very natural for me to want you."

Alexiel snorted. "We're not human you know,"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he said solemnly, "Sometimes I wish we were."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him in question. "What are you talking about?"

"Humans," he began. "Feel everything. They are not condoned for feeling lust or love for another of their species, but as angels we are taught to love no one else but ourselves and our siblings. We are only allowed what God will give us, right? He's told us not to love, and we do not."

"Love between angels," Alexiel said quietly. "Results in an I-child . . ."

"And that there lies the consequence of loving another angel. A child born between them is malformed and ridiculed. God only wants angels he's made himself, so there aren't any 'black sheep' in the herd." Lucifer's eyes burned and she traced his jaw with her fingertip, her other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. "But, as a demon, I am not one of God's angels anymore. Aren't you tired of being an emotionless woman?" he asked. She didn't respond and Lucifer leaned down to lay a chaste kiss upon her lips. "When I met you the first time in Eden I realized you were more alive than any other angel living in Heaven, I looked at you and saw you had the same eyes as me . . ."

Her head tilted to the side and she asked curiously, "'The same eyes'?"

Lucifer didn't want to explain, "Never mind," he murmured against her ear. His hands traveled down the contours of her body, memorizing every curve. She angled her head in such a way to expose her lips to him. Lucifer's mouth hovered over hers but his actions halted as his keen ears picked up sounds in the hallway. Alexiel turned towards the door and he frowned in agitation. Someone was ruining their damn moment! After months of nothing, he was so close to getting _something_.

"You should go before someone finds you," Alexiel remarked. "If they find you Lucifer, you'll be killed."

"Worried about me now?" he asked amused.

She scoffed. "Don't let the idea inflate your ego."

"I'll come back." Lucifer said seriously.

"See that you do." Alexiel responded.

And he was gone. The only evidence that he was here was a single black feather on the floor where he had stood previously. She tentatively touched her bottom lip; the lingering feeling of his kiss stayed upon her lips.

XXXXX

"Lord Rosiel? What happened before?" Rosiel had buried his face within his arms and seemed to be sobbing. His body shook and Katan wanted to comfort him, but was afraid of over stepping his bounds now; they still hadn't resolved their 'problem' from before. To hell with his uncertainty. Katan sat down next to his lord and tucked back a strand of Rosiel's silver hair. Rosiel raised his head and gazed at his Cherub in question. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it."

"Oh Katan," he murmured sadly. "There's nothing you can do. That _bastard_ fallen angel Lucifer's ruined everything." Rosiel snarled. "He's sullied my sister and now she's ruined beyond repair!" Katan laced his fingers through Rosiel's and the Seraphim smiled slightly, the tears drying quickly upon his fair skin.

"What's ruined Lord Rosiel?"

"I was the one who was supposed to make Alexiel whole again, break the ice around her heart and help her feel like she did before. Me. But now," Rosiel's eyes clouded with sadness. "Her heart belongs to someone else. She doesn't love me . . . She never did . . ."

"That's not true." Katan said softly. "She worries about you, whether you're safe and alive, all the time."

"Lying is unbecoming of you Katan."

"When I was in Hell, Lucifer's jester Mad Hatter told me that when he had told her I was there to see her, she'd immediately asked if it concerned you and your welfare."

Rosiel's lower lip trembled. "Really?"

"Yes. Please stop crying Lord Rosiel, I hate it when you cry."

Katan smiled . . . And then Rosiel's mouth was on his. He made no effort to stop him, and was slightly surprised to find himself kissing him back. Rosiel parted his mouth with his tongue and, he didn't know when it happened, Katan found himself laying back on the couch, with Rosiel's body on top of him. Katan arched his neck as Rosiel kisses began trailing downward, his breath had started to come out in short gasps.

He managed to find his voice and Katan said in between kisses, "I think," Kiss. "That," Kiss. "We should," Another kiss. "Talk about this more." he finished.

"Let's talk," Rosiel unbuttoned his Cherub's shirt and ran a burning finger across his chest. Katan's breath hitched as Rosiel's hands traveled lower. "After we're done. How about that Katan?"

XXXXX

Alexiel sipped absently at the ambrosia she'd been brought and nibbled lightly on the bread. The meal was exquisite, but she didn't taste a thing. The extravagance was lost on her and instead she continuously touched the pendant around her neck. The servants had left her room only minutes before and were bitterly disappointed when she said nothing to them.

Her fingers deftly traced the intricate lines and she frowned curiously at it. The stone was always warm and sometimes it seemed to pulse with life, as if it was a heart. Alexiel waited a few more minutes then crawled across her bed and reached under the many mattresses to retrieve Lucifer's feather. She'd kept it. She shook her head at the sentimentality she felt, but brushed it across her lips. And suddenly it wasn't the feather against her lips, it was _his _hands cupping her face, _his_ thumb brushing against her lips.

Alexiel looked up to see Lucifer.

"It was a medium, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. It's easier if part of me is still here . . . You kept the feather." he stated. "I thought you'd throw it away, but I guess I was wrong."

"You've been wrong many times before." she answered coolly.

"Only about _you_, Alexiel."

"I'm honored." she remarked.

Alexiel angrily batted his hand away; he hadn't stopped touching her mouth. It was distracting and caused her skin to heat unnaturally. After their last encounter she'd been left to think about what he'd said. Their conversation replayed over and over inside her head:

'_We're not human you know,'_

_A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he said solemnly, 'Sometimes I wish we were.' _

It made so much sense and yet made so little. He was a demon and didn't follow the rules like angels of Heaven did, like she did . . .

"What are you thinking about?" Lucifer asked quietly.

She was brought out of her revere. "What we talked about last time you were here. You said you wished that we were human, correct?"

Lucifer's expression was stoic and at first he didn't say anything. He sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand in his. "Yes."

Her lips parted and she asked, "Why?" Lucifer laced his fingers through hers and, oddly enough, she didn't want to pull away.

"I suppose," he answered. "If we were human, we could really _live_. We wouldn't be ruled by God and chained to our destinies, like we are now." Lucifer placed a hand above her left breast, where her heart was. "I could also make love to you without worrying that you'll be stripped of your wings too. And I . . ." He couldn't say it. Alexiel involuntarily smiled. Lucifer reeled back suddenly. The look in her eyes . . . She knew . . . Alexiel _knew_.

"You wear your feelings so openly when you speak with me Lucifer." she said dryly. Her hands pulled him back towards her and Alexiel breathed into his ear, "It's ok." She knew it wasn't in his nature to say those words, it just wasn't like Lucifer to be so sweet. Alexiel didn't need for him to say them aloud, whatever he felt for her was pure and simple, and very _real_. "I know how you feel. You won't ever say those three words, but it's alright . . . You're actions speak louder than words, Lucifer."

"I barely understand these feelings," he said sullenly. "Beliel had to tell me what I felt. It was demeaning and she'll hold it over my head for a while . . ."

She laughed lightly and smiled once again.

Lucifer thought wryly, _Her smile is still beautiful._ "And what do you feel for me?" he inquired. Lucifer was interested in knowing, _very_ interested. Of course he had a few thoughts about her feelings, but hearing her _actually telling_ him would be better than guessing all the time. Lucifer tilted her head up towards his and said, "Tell me."

"I . . ." Alexiel began, then sighed. "I used to think love was stupid and weak. Part of me still thinks it is. A woman will do anything for the man she 'loves', and demean herself so that he will love her back . . . But I'm not that type of woman Lucifer. I'm never going to try and make you love me, or change any part of me to keep you by my side. Yes, I feel similarly about you, but if you try and take over my life I'll leave."

He smirked and pressed his lips lightly against hers. "I wouldn't have you any other way," he murmured. Alexiel placed a hand at the back of his neck, yielded her mouth to his and then they kissed.

And there was a knock at the door.

(A/N: A mood killer . . . LOL.)

Lucifer cursed under his breath and she kissed him chastely on the cheek, signaling him to go. He muttered something about 'Those damn angels . . .' and Alexiel rolled her eyes and started piling her mass of mahogany tresses on top of her head. Lucifer sighed and stood, but was frowning darkly.

"What's wrong?" Alexiel asked.

He shook his head and disappeared.

Her lips tingled and she could taste him on her tongue: He'd given her a _real_ kiss before he left.

Alexiel composed herself and forced her reluctant body towards the door to open it. Outside was Rosiel, looking quite peevish, flanked by Katan. The latter was blushing openly and she had an idea of what they'd been up to last night. Rosiel pushed her aside and entered the room, his eyes like a hawk, looking for something . . . Or _someone_. A certain someone.

"He's been here hasn't he?" he screamed and grasped her shoulders roughly. "_Hasn't he Alexiel?_" Rosiel was furious. She kept her face blank and didn't say anything. Needless to say he did _not_ appreciate her silence. Rosiel eyed the room and then finally his gaze landed on his sister's neck, more importantly, the pendant she wore. Raw energy emitted from it and Rosiel snarled, "It came from _him_, didn't it?" He yanked the stone and the chain it was on snapped in the back. It slid off her neck and Alexiel narrowed her eyes slightly.

_Finally_, Rosiel thought, _A reaction from you, my dear sister._

"I'd hate to have to break it," he remarked. "Tell me who gave it to you."

Alexiel tightened her hand into a fist, she could feel her nails digging into the skin of her palm.

"Tell me . . ."

Nails broke skin and blood leaked down her hands.

"_Tell me now!_" Rosiel screamed.

"Lord Rosiel!" Katan cut in. He inserted his body between him and his sister and looked at Rosiel in concern. "Let's go Lord Rosiel. Leave Alexiel alone for a while and then she'll tell you . . ."

"Fine." Rosiel snapped. The visit had ended, but when Alexiel looked into her brother's eyes, she could tell that the conversation was _not._

XXXXX

"I don't know why you protect that brother of yours," Lucifer said darkly. He returned the next night and was glaring impressively at the door, no doubt wishing Rosiel was on the other side ready to be pulverized. Alexiel reasoned, with the look on Lucifer's face, he'd be able to microwave Rosiel with his eyes alone . . . And she definitely would _not_ like that . . . At least not now.

Alexiel shrugged and replied, "He's my brother." She wiped the blood from her hand and stared absently at the already healed flesh. "Rosiel took the pendant."

A wry smile appeared on Lucifer's face and he pulled something from his pocket; the pendant.

Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "You didn't steal it back from him did you?"

He snorted and answered, "I'm not stupid. This is the real one." Lucifer slid the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. "It looks beautiful on you." he remarked.

"How?"

"Last time I was here I kissed you before I left, and I switched them then."

"I see . . ." she said slowly. "What is it anyways?"

Lucifer stared at her strangely for a few seconds, then said, "It's blood."

"Blood," Alexiel said slowly, waiting for Lucifer to clarify what she'd said.

"Yes, blood. Actually, it's made from _my_ blood." he replied casually. Lucifer laid on the bed and then brought her down with him. Alexiel frowned but didn't protest as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his. His hand skimmed down her thigh, the caress ending at mid-thigh. "It's just so you'll always have a part of me with you."

"Is that what it's for," she mused. Alexiel threw her leg over his and pressed herself against him fully. Her mouth was a mere breath away, Lucifer leaned in and then she asked, "Does it also help you keep tabs on me?"

_Damn!_

"What?" Lucifer feigned confusion. "Does it do that?"

"You know very well it does," Alexiel growled. He groaned as the mood was destroyed and rolled onto his back. She glared at him and said furiously, "I thought I told you that I didn't need you to protect me." He didn't even look sorry, which really infuriated her. Alexiel punched him in the stomach and Lucifer doubled over, partial laughter and partial pain. She turned away from him, giving Lucifer the cold shoulder, and her back, in the process. But then his arms encircled her waist and he was pressing his chest against her back.

"Alexiel," he whispered her name into her ear. "Don't take it personally. It's not that I don't have faith in you," and here came the lie. "Beliel told me to." If word of this exchange got back to Beliel, she'd murder him for it.

"So," she said turning around to face him. "You always take orders from your underlings?"

"No."

"But Beliel told you to give me this pendant?"

". . ."

"Lucifer?"

"You can take it off if you want." he said.

Alexiel held up the red stone in her hand and simply gazed at it. No, she wouldn't take it off, not if she could help it. "Forget it," Alexiel snapped.

Lucifer smirked and kissed her, his practiced tongue parting her mouth with little effort. She was hungrily kissing him back, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. He pulled her body over his so she'd lay on her back and his kisses pressed her down into the mattress. Alexiel arched her body as his hands caressed her form.

"I'm never going to leave you alone." he promised while kissing her neck.

"Then don't." she replied, sealing her fate.

He was loosening the ties at the back of her dress when the door opened with a deafening smash against the wall. Both occupants of the bed stared at Rosiel and Katan standing in the door way. Alexiel's face was stoic, as was Lucifer's. "I knew you'd be back," Rosiel bit out. "You _bastard_. Taking advantage of my sister? You demons truly are repulsive creatures." Alexiel couldn't meet her younger brother's furious gaze, so instead she looked at Katan. The angel was expressionless, totally unfazed to find her and the Demon Lord himself in bed together.

Something was _wrong_.

"I see you've brought your little lap dog with you," Lucifer remarked darkly. "Does God also like having sex with you?"

_God?!_

"Lucifel," He said. "You haven't lost your intuitiveness." From Katan's body came a deep voice, booming and loud. His eyes had turned color. They were clear, like glass marbles, and He didn't move as Lucifer sent a shock of dark astral energy at him. It made the floor split and destroyed the pillar it collided with. "I'm so glad we could meet again. I've missed your presence in Heaven."

Rosiel was shocked, but immediately collected himself and threw his body at God's feet. "God, God, where's Katan? Where _is_ he!?" Rosiel cried.

God placed a hand on Rosiel head and grasped a fistful of silver hair. He gave Rosiel a meaningful look and said, "He's gone." Then Katan's serene face turned into a mask of disgust as God gripped 'his son's' face and bright white light erupted from his hand. Rosiel screamed and Alexiel pushed Lucifer out of the way while running to her brother's body, which crumpled to the ground as God let go. Lucifer hissed and glared at his maker.

"Rosiel," she said quietly. "Rosiel." He stirred and Alexiel pulled his torso into her lap, cradling him to her. Rosiel grimaced and then opened his eyes.

"S-Sister?" he whispered, his voice strained.

"Are you alright? What did He do to you?"

It was surprising, opening his eyes to see his sister, and hearing her speaking to him, calling his name. This was what he'd dreamt of ever since he'd learned he had a sister. Rosiel licked his lips and murmured, "I'm fine." Then he said, with more confidence, "I'm fi-" He didn't finish as his body coughed up blood. Rosiel's hands shook as they reached up tentatively to touch the crimson liquid at his mouth. He wretched again and rolled onto his stomach. Blood coated his chest and there was a puddle of it on the floor.

"I've damaged his internal organs," God said carelessly.

"Rosiel," Alexiel repeated his name over and over again like a mantra. "_Rosiel_." She sobbed tearless sobs and cradled her brother's head to her chest.

"Sister . . . Can I go . . . To where Katan is . . .?"

"Yes." she replied instantly.

"I will hold him tightly . . . To the point of suffocation . . ." Rosiel closed his eyes and sighed.

(A/N: Borrowing yet another set of lines from AS.)

Lucifer's eyes darkened and he sent another blast of energy at God. God, tiredly, held up a hand and the energy hit an invisible field and bounced off. "You really think you can beat me Lucifel? I _made_ you." He snarled. "And I can destroy you as well." He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer and beams of light shot out, slamming him into the wall and burning a hole through his chest. Alexiel let out a scream of rage as Rosiel died in her arms and Lucifer breathed harshly with a gaping hole in his chest. She placed her brother on the floor and then went to Lucifer's side, shielding his body from God's wrath.

"As for _you_," God said with distaste, looking at Alexiel. "I've grown tired with your constant disobedience. I'll make sure you two never end up together. You'll have your souls ripped from you bodies and be forced to reincarnate forever, always dieing painfully. An eternal cycle of damnation." He promised. "Good bye."

God lifted the palm of his hand and everything was encompassed in brilliant white light.

XXXXX

Alexiel could remember fragments of what happened, but her mind was mostly blank, thankfully. Uriel passed judgment on her soul and she was sentenced to the most severe punishment, courtesy of God, of course. If anything, He was a person of his word. She would be reincarnated, as a human, ironic, and be forced to a terrible death with every life she led.

Forever. _Forever_.

They'd chained her inside angel crystal and her body felt nothing, the soul had already been extracted. The angels had also branded her a fallen, the tattoo resting on her chest, above her _heart_. She'd cried silent tears for her brother, and Alexiel regretted it now. Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't she told him that she loved him?

But the most important question on her mind was: What had happened to Lucifer?

Her heart was slowing and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

_Not yet . . ._

_Not yet . . ._

XXXXX

Getting his soul taken out of his body was bad, what was even _worse_ was finding out it was to be put inside a _sword_. And, oh no, not just _any_ sword, but _God's _sword. Lucifer knew they'd take off two of his wings, it was inevitable, and it hurt like a bitch when they did. His mind was emptying suddenly, he couldn't remember if he liked black. _Was_ it his favorite color? He couldn't remember where he lived, his history, his _name_.

Who was he? _He couldn't remember_.

His 'body' was placed in stone and he couldn't move.

"I think I'll give you a little peace and leave you with Alexiel for a while," God said.

_Alexiel . . . Alexiel . . ._

He could see an angel incased within crystal. With her eyes closed she appeared to be asleep. She was beautiful.

_Who was Alexiel?_

Nanatsusaya gazed at her flawless body and mahogany hair, long and fanning around her chained body. He wanted to touch that hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked. If only he had a real body, if only he could touch her. If only . . . _If only he could remember what name God had called her by_ . . .

_God, you bastard, _Nanatsusaya thought,_ You have a twisted sense of humor._

XXXXX

_My hands are searching for you,_

_My arms are outstretched towards you,_

_I feel you on my fingertips,_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you,_

_There's fire racing through my being,_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you,_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healing,_

_My hands float up above me,_

_And you whisper you love me,_

_And I begin to fade,_

_Into our secret place,_

_The music makes me sway,_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you,_

_I am alone and they are too with you,_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healing,_

_And so I cry,_

_The light is white,_

_And I see you,_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive,_

_I can feel you all around me, _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healing,_

_Take my hand,_

_I give it to you,_

_Now you owe me,_

_All I am,_

_You said you would never leave me,_

_I believe you,_

_I believe,_

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart's that's healed._

'_All Around Me' by Flyleaf._

XXXXX

Winter: End

XXXXX

A/N: The song at the end is called 'All Around Me', as you can tell it's by Flyleaf, one of my favorite bands right now. I just thought it was appropriate, in a sense, because it kind of went with the story. I'll probably end up taking that part out because FF, I think, doesn't like songs in fan fictions? I'm not too clear on that. And I think I kind of lied, I don't think this story will end with only four chapters. I'm thinking of adding on a fifth, just because I'm not really satisfied with the way it ended.

Anyways, enough of that.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Reincarnation

A/N: This is the end for the story. I'm so happy so many of you enjoyed it, and I'm always going to love you guys! I think I'll start another Angel Sanctuary story soon . . . I've got an idea in my head, but I haven't actually started writing it yet. Man, this has been a long one. Thank you to _eveyone_ who has reviewed/read at one time or another.

Oh, when you read this, Nanatsusaya is refered to as Nanatsusaya, Kira and Sakuya. I wasn't consistent with just having him called Nanatsusaya. Later in the story he is Lucifer, and will be called as such.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

Reincarnation

XXXXX

(A/N: Right now this is all from Nanatsusaya's memory.)

Nanatsusaya could remember her, _Alexiel_, and their many lives together. He could especially remember their first meeting and the deal that bound them together. Out of countless angels and demons, only she could tame him, why? She'd promised that she would tell him his past, who he was and why he was a sword, but in the end she'd lied and used him. After all he was just a sword with a soul . . . Right?

No. Not right. He was _much _more.

They'd fought numerous battles together, created a mountain of corpses together.

Nanatsusaya thought harder. She'd been released by two Evils from Gehenna, they'd brought her soul with them, and then Alexiel made the deal. He'd helped her for years, always beside her but never truly _there_. She waged a war against God and sided with the Evils and Demons of Hell, then she was recaptured by Heaven and sentenced to reincarnate as a human and face a vicious death with each life she led. Nanatsusaya could remember the court room and her stoic face, as if she'd expected nothing less. The jewel she used to control him was around her neck, _that damn red pendant_.

In the last battle he remembered before she was captured, Alexiel slashed her wrist and her warm blood flowed over him. "There." she had said before the angels got her. He hadn't understood then what a great gift she'd given him; the power of immortality.

Nanatsusaya told himself that he'd follow her because he had to know who he was, Alexiel was the only one who knew. He didn't care about anything else, he just had to know. He didn't care about _her_, and he certainly didn't feel the need to protect her. _He just had to know_. Right . . . ?

He didn't know.

XXXXX

**Tower of London, February 12, 1554.**

In this life her name was Jane Grey, Alexiel was 'The Nine Days' Queen'. Nanatsusaya gazed at her beautifully composed face; the pale skin, cool hazel eyes and the combed red hair. He'd possessed a priest named John de Feckenham, a Catholic man apparently hired to convert Alexiel before her execution. In his opinion it was a stupid venture, what did it matter if she was Protestant or Catholic when she was going to be executed anyways? He was permitted to witness the execution and stood beside Alexiel. Together they watched others from the rebellion, which she had no part of, receive their sentence, her husband among them.

Truly it wasn't her fault, she hadn't wanted the throne, and she was too young to receive it anyways. A girl of fifteen ruling one of the most powerful countries in the world? A victim of politics was who she was, of the plot to try and keep Mary from the throne, and now she would die at the age of sixteen.

It was Alexiel's turn and executioner tied the blindfold around her eyes and Nanatsusaya watched as she tried to find the executioner's block but couldn't. He touched her hand and took one last look at the face of her reincarnation; silent tears rolled slowly down her cheeks as he led her to the block so she could retain her dignity.

Nanatsusaya absently touched the blood stain across his chest, hidden by his clothes, as the sword was brought down upon her neck.

_**We love our tragedies,**_

_**We're both broken in our own little ways,**_

_**We're broken but we fit together just right,**_

_**You know I saw the black inside your eyes,**_

_**I saw they were eclipsed by mine . . . And they looked just right,**_

XXXXX

**Salem Town, Massachusetts, 1692.**

(A/N: This won't be as historically correct as the first one was.)

He'd found Alexiel easily enough in this life, but the problem lay with possessing someone near her; so far the only candidate was another woman in the prison named Alice Farrow. So now, Nanatsusaya found himself living in a girl, no, _a woman's_ body. Alexiel's name was Ann Parker. He was older by a year and Alexiel was seventeen. Her eyes were downcast and her body was crouched against the stone walls of their prison. He stretched out his leg slightly and winced at the cuts that opened up and bled.

They were both accused of being witches.

Nanatsusaya had never touched a female body before and he gingerly cupped the weight his breast in the palm of his hand. It was weird. To be male, he _knew_ he had been male, and exist in a female body, with all it's femininity, was strange.

"It's such a waste," Alexiel commented, her eyes glanced over his female form. "You're very pretty to look at."

He knew it wasn't really _Alexiel_ speaking, but he wished it was. "You're not too bad yourself." he replied casually.

She laughed but stopped as a man appeared at their cell and ordered them to stand up. More of them came and random people he'd never met grasped his arms and others grabbed Alexiel, dragging her behind them. His eyes were blinded by sudden light as they were both brought out towards the town court house. People stood all around, staring and jeering at them, one even had the courage to throw a tomato at him. Nanatsusaya ducked and it missed, instead showering the dirt ground with red juice and seeds.

His bonds were cut and he was thrust upon an elevated platform of wood once they reached the court house. Alexiel soon followed. Nanatsusaya gazed at the court and wanted to laugh: About twenty people were there to testify against them. He listened silently as person after person came forward and spoke evidence, which was circumstantial, exaggerated, and just plain stupid. He was a witch just because he was not present for church? He turned his neighbor into a toad? The poor man, who was said to have been turned into a toad, could only be so lucky; he was hideous. Alexiel closed her eyes and kept her face void of emotion as her own sibling called her a witch.

"Miss Ann Parker, do you have anything to say in your defense?" the judge asked.

"I am no witch," she said simply.

It was no use to say anything else, already it was obvious they were both dead.

"Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty."

_Guilty._

_Guilty._

_Guilty._

They lashed Alexiel to the stake and set wood around her feet, then doused them with pig fat to help them burn. Her eyes were filled with fright and she was choking back cries. The _true _Alexiel would never have showed emotion in their situation, and would not almost be crying. He felt a small amount of disgust and Nanatsusaya tried escaping from his captures, attempting to twist out of their grasp, but one man grabbed the front of his dress and ripped it off 'accidentally'. Cries of shock came from everyone: The blood stain was on show and he covered his chest with his puny female arms.

"Witch! _Witch!_ WITCH!" The screams came from all around and Nanatsusaya felt his arms being pried from his chest and his body being dragged towards the second stake.

They tied his wrists behind him and began burning them both. The scent of fire filled his nose and Alexiel screamed as her flesh began burning away from her bones. Heat curled around his ankles and he heard Alexiel scream to God for mercy.

Nanatsusaya wanted to laugh at the irony._ You lost that long ago woman_.

_**When our lights meet,**_

_**Will you know me then?**_

_**And will you want to know it?**_

XXXXX

**(Whitechapel area) London, England, 1888**

This time he was too late and all he could do was stare at Alexiel's mutilated body; it had been ravaged by the serial killer dubbed 'Jack the Ripper'. Nanatsusaya glanced around the room idly as police shook their heads and made notes on the room. She'd been killed inside her room late at night and the killer periodically left her internal organs strewn throughout it. Her throat was slashed open and the killer had taken her heart with him. The woman's name was Mary Jane Kelly, to her customers she was 'Ginger'. She was a simple prostitute working the Whitechapel area, but an unfortunate victim in the killing spree.

Nanatsusaya sighed and began walking away, but not before he heard one officer comment, "She was only twenty-five, it's sad really . . ."

_Yes,_ he thought to himself,_ It is sad._

_**It feels like I've known you for so long,**_

_**When our lights meet,**_

_**Will you want me then?**_

_**And will you ever know it?**_

_**It seems like you've known me for so long,**_

XXXXX

**Japan, Meiji period**.

(A/N: I'm not sure about the period, I'm just guessing.)

Alexiel was a courtesan at a brothel and fell in love with a young boy from a ruined samurai family, the only thing of value he held was a katana, Shiranui. It was apparently a gift for his ancestor from a Shogun and he attempted to sell it to free her, but she was too valuable and drew too many important customers for the brothel, her owner would never allow it. So they decided to flee one night, but they were caught. The boy was killed and Alexiel's astral powers showed themselves. It was those same powers that made the people of her land detest her and became the reason that they sold her away.

She killed her master and ran. "_Don't let her get away! Catch her and beat her to death!_"

Nanatsusaya appeared before the near dead boy and he made a pact: for use of the body he would do one thing for him. His last wish was incomprehensible and Nanatsusaya sat up quickly inside his new body. A puddle of blood surrounded his body, stained his clothes, and he touched his chest, the bloodstain. He could hear the men trying to find Alexiel stumble around in the darkness, but he knew where she was.

_**I love your analogies,**_

_**We're both crazy in our own little ways,**_

_**We talk about the future and our past lives,**_

_**I know I loved you then,**_

_**I know I'd love you now,**_

_**I know I'll love you then . . . I know I love you now,**_

He stepped inside the hut and Alexiel turned around, half-startled and half-scared. When she saw it was 'him' she cried out in surprise, "You . . .!" She threw herself into his arms and said, "I can't believe it! How!?" Tears streamed down her face and tresses of ash blonde hair stuck to her cheeks. "Oh . . .! No . . . You must run away . . . I can't! My legs . . . Are . . ." Nanatsusaya stared downward and saw her bleeding ankle; it had been sliced by someone's blade. "I've heard this before . . . A courtesan who was caught trying to run away with a man . . . Was cut open in front of the master . . . Then drowned and thrown away . . .!" Her body shuddered and her grip upon him tightened.

Gently, Nanatsusaya placed his hands on her back and he grasped her hair between his fingers.

She sighed, then said, "So that's why in that river there are many unidentifiable, defaced dead bodies . . ."

_My only wish is this: Tell her that I love her . . . With my words, with my body, with my heart . . . And let her rest in peace. _Nanatsusaya wondered what he meant.

Alexiel kissed him then, her lips pressed softly against his. Suddenly she pulled back and it wasn't her reincarnation that looked into his eyes; it was _her_. "Oh . . . Why do I see it only now?" Alexiel's hands touched his cheek and her fingers traced his lips in wonder. "You're the one I've been waiting for. You have," He kissed her fingers. "Been searching for me for a long time. Forever and ever . . ." Her lips found his again and she pushed down the fabric from his shoulders. "We've . . . Finally met . . ."

_**When our lights meet,**_

_**Will know me then?**_

_**And will you want to know it?**_

_**It feels like I've known you for so long,**_

_**When our lights meet,**_

_**Will you want me then?**_

_**And will you ever know it?**_

_**It seems like you've known me for so long,**_

She brought his body down on top of hers and they continued kissing. Alexiel reached up and pulled the ribbon from his hair and raven locks fell down across his shoulders. "I always liked your hair; it was so black." she said absently. "Like it is now."

"Who am I?" he asked quietly. Nanatsusaya stilled her hands and Alexiel's smile confused him, as did her reply.

"You always wanted this, every time we were together, but now that I'm giving it to you," she shook her head. "You start asking me questions instead. Don't you want me anymore?" Alexiel shrugged off the kimono she wore to reveal her breasts.

Nanatsusaya glanced at them quickly then resumed staring into her eyes. "Why won't you answer my question?" he asked. "I did everything you asked of me back then and you promised you'd tell me who I was before I became a sword." His eyes narrowed and he added, "I thought you didn't like liars."

"I didn't lie." she remarked hotly. "Why do you follow me?" Alexiel kissed his jaw and tunneled her fingers through his hair.

"I want to know who I am . . ."

She smiled and murmured against his lips, "Why?"

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know._

_**It seems like I've known you for so long,**_

"Because I want to know the truth about my past," Nanatsusaya said solemnly as she sweetly kissed his mouth, running her tongue across his bottom lip. "I won't stop following you till you tell me and keep your promise." Her fingers traced the bloodstain on his chest and Nanatsusaya closed his eyes. The feeling she brought out of him was alien. "I hate you," he said vindictively.

Alexiel took his hand and placed it on her breast. "You are such a liar." she whispered as she kissed him.

Nanatsusaya pulled away the rest of her clothes and laid her down.

Yells and sounds from outside reached his ears and Nanatsusaya slowly raised his head. The pursuers were near. Alexiel's arm was slung across his chest and her naked body was pressed flush against him. He gently pushed her body off his and rose. _If she is caught here, this woman would be tortured and killed,_ Nanatsusaya thought. _God's wheel never stops. _

Nanatsusaya groped for the sword he had and felt the cold metal digging into his flesh. He stood above her and gazed down at Alexiel, her reincarnation sleeping peacefully. This was best he kept telling himself, this was right. So she wouldn't suffer, he would sever the wheel of fate with his own hands.

"You're kind . . . Very kind." she said suddenly. "Do it please." Alexiel sat up, tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled. "No one has ever . . . Defied God's fate . . . For me." She turned around, pushed the hair out of the way and exposed the back of her neck to him. "Now . . .! So that . . . We may meet again!"

He did it swiftly and blood spattered against his cheek and clothes. Nanatsusaya felt hot liquid falling from his eyes and, in utter surprise, he reached up to feel tears. The door to the hut crashed open and men filed in, pointing to himself and the dead woman that lay on the floor.

_What are these tears? What is this warmth that trails down my cheeks? I do not know. Why was this deed this man's last wish? _Nanatsusaya glanced down at Alexiel dead body and the tears fell faster. _No matter how many times we meet, how many times I pursue_, _I can never understand this pain in my chest . . . Nor sadness._

He killed the pursuers out of rage and finished the pact he'd made. His time in this life was done and Nanatsusaya once again became a spirit and left the boy's body. The Shiranui called him master and it decided to follow him, which he found slightly amusing: A sword following a sword.

Nanatsusaya sighed, _damn it_, he never could save Alexiel.

_**You can't have everything you want when you want it,**_

_**I will be everything you want when you want it,**_

_**Wait for me,**_

_**Trust me,**_

_**Fall for me,**_

(A/N: Used a lot of stuff from AS in this part.)

XXXXX

**Heaven, Earth (Tokyo, Japan) & Hell, 1999**

(A/N: This is the present. End Nanatsusaya's memory now.)

This life was so different, everything was different now. Nanatsusaya lifted his gaze from his book and watched Alexiel's current reincarnation, Mudo Setsuna, fight against a few other guys. There was something about Setsuna that made him different from the rest, in this life something had changed and Nanatsusaya couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was the fact that he'd influenced Setsuna for eleven years since he'd taken over the body of the dying boy Sakuya Kira . . . or maybe it was the merciful death of her last life.

Blood flashed across Setsuna's vision and he doubled over, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth. That was his cue. Kira closed his book with a snap and pushed himself off the wall to join the fray.

Those earrings he'd given Setsuna sure came in handy.

xxxxx (A/N: Indicate scene change, but still within this time period.)

He inhaled on a cigarette and watched as Setsuna dug himself an even deeper hole and fell harder for his sister Mudo Sara. Add two Evils to the mix, Arachne and Kurai, and it was becoming pretty entertaining. Nanatsusaya remembered those two clearly: They had been the ones to release Alexiel.

Setsuna returned to him and Kira smirked at his friend's 'problem', which had not diminished since he'd gone to see his sister.

"I saw you with her yesterday. With that type of expression everyone will know." he said seriously.

"It's . . . It's not like that! What are you saying Kira-sempai!?" Setsuna stammered.

Sakuya smirked and replied, "Oh? Then I'll have Sara. I'll have fun with her for a few months till I get bored with her."

In a flash Setsuna had his collar in a vice grip. "NO! IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed.

He was breathing hard from his outburst and Nanatsusaya calmly stared back. He was unfazed by the threat and truly he felt sorry for Alexiel's reincarnation and his impossible love. "You . . . You always fall for the most troublesome loves . . ." Setsuna only gazed at him in confusion and Nanatsusaya knew he didn't understand anything at all.

xxxxx

Nanatsusaya stood in the dark as Setsuna spoke with Kurai, telling the young Evil princess that humanity was not all bad. Perhaps it wasn't, but it wasn't all good either: He'd experienced the prejudice and harshness first hand. It was surprising, but he suspected that Rosiel had appeared when the great wave of light engulfed Tokyo. Damn Rosiel. He'd always been a constant presence for some reason, always watching from a far off place . . . Untouchable and unseen. What was his purpose anyways? Always following, always watching . . . Those golden eyes haunted his every waking moment. Was he there because he worried about Alexiel?

(A/N: Rosiel isn't really 'there'. He's like a spirit sort of.)

He felt a slight pang in his chest as he looked at Rosiel. The lips were exact replicas, and the eyes were similar, the only difference being their color. Alexiel's twin was almost a mirror of her, except for the hair . . . And the absence of Alexiel's breasts.

Nanatsusaya chuckled quietly to himself. It was such a human thing to think about. He must've made a sound and Kurai suddenly whipped around, lashing out with power. The wood panels around his splintered and fell, revealing his hiding spot. "Oh scary," he said sarcastically, emerging from the dark. They didn't recognize him and he smiled. Kurai hadn't aged a day, still looking like a fourteen year old girl, while Arachne had grown slightly taller. "What are you . . .? Was that story true?"

Arachne walked over to him smoothly and entwined her arms around his neck. "A slip not to notice your presence, but that's fine. You _are_ rather my type so," She pulled back her hand and a knife appeared upon the back of it. "I'll kill you gently without suffering!" Arachne attacked and he dodged quickly. A look of absolute shock crossed her face and it gave him an opening. Nanatsusaya grabbed her wrist and spun her around to slam her against the wall.

"_Arachne!_" Kurai cried.

"A beautiful face," he remarked. "But a dangerous woman."

"What did you say!?" Arachne yelled/asked. All of a sudden she changed and one hand tipped his head towards her and she was grinning like an idiot. "Really? Am I beautiful? Sexy? _Dynamite?_" She hadn't changed much through the years; still as obsessed with her looks just like before. Kurai screamed her cousin's name in outrage and Arachne complained and asked if she truly had to kill him.

Nanatsusaya touched her shoulder and felt the definite muscles there and exclaimed, "Oh, you're a guy." She screeched in protest and backed away. He continued speaking, obviously making her angrier because her eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice became deadly as she said, "My heart is that of a female but my power is that of a man! Don't think light of a drag queen!"

In a split second crimson flashed across his vision and he barely had time to register the cut before a million others like it appeared all over his human body. The feeling of pain was overwhelming and his body fell, slamming against the wall. He lay prone on the floor and Arachne touched his cheek gently while mourning over how she'd turned him into 'minced meat'.

"Bye bye handsome," she said before she left. "Mouth is a root of troubles."

Time passed and the slash across his chest healed, blood reentered his battered body, and his limbs reattached themselves. His heart began beating again, the organ thumping against his chest. Nanatsusaya moved his fingers gingerly, to see if the nerves had repaired themselves, and he began to laugh. He'd remember Arachne's warning next time. Somehow he wasn't regenerating as fast as before . . . Maybe Alexiel's blood was thinning out. His human body wouldn't last much longer then . . .

"Oh," he said as he spied his right arm on the floor. "Damn. Forgot this." Nanatsusaya held it against the stump of his arm and instantly blood vessels and nerve endings began connecting it to the rest of his body. Rosiel wanted Alexiel, the Evils wanted her too, but he wasn't going to let them have her. Not ever. "But I'm not giving Setsuna up that easily," he stated to no one in particular. "He was _my woman_ before he was even born."

Whatever Setsuna wanted in the end . . . He was only a slave to his master's wishes.

xxxxx

"Sempai, do you believe in God?" Setsuna asked. He sat on the stairs, knees pulled to his chest. Sakuya didn't know how to answer that and just stared blankly at Setsuna. "I read it somewhere that those who commit adultery, are gay, and those who do it with animals are all condemned to death." He fisted a handful of hair and added, "Also incest."

_Ah_, Nanatsusaya thought, _And here was the root of Setsuna's question_.

"Do you know? Sempai, I'm the reincarnation of this high angel and demons who are trying to get rid of this world are asking me to lend them a hand." He knew . . . Of course he did. Alexiel was the only person he could think about sometimes, the power she wielded over him, even when she wasn't truly _there_, frightened him. "And they don't need me, Mudo Setsuna, but the former life who had great powers. It's not me . . ." Setsuna raised his head and smiled at him warmly. "The only person who looks at the real me is Sara . . . And you."

Nanatsusaya frowned slightly at Setsuna's remark, luckily the boy hadn't seen it. No. He didn't see him as 'Setsuna', probably never will. Whenever he gazed at that face, he saw the clear, cold eyes, the flawless face that betrayed nothing and that damn hair he wanted to touch so badly. _He saw Alexiel_. Her cunning, her strength and that dark secret part of her soul that no one could ever understand. _I'm sorry Setsuna, but you'll always be Alexiel to me . . . Always. _

_**Even when you don't know you're falling for me,**_

_**Will you fall for it,**_

_**If it should it'll come around again,**_

_**But don't wait for me and don't trust me,**_

_**Don't fall for me,**_

_**Even when you know you're falling for me,**_

He didn't deny Setsuna's words and instead bent over him, mussing his hair and said, "The woman must be happy. I can never be like you."

"I've . . . always felt that Sempai was trying to avoid being loved . . ." he said quietly.

Sakuya stood and moved away, suddenly touching Setsuna seemed to burn him. The words pierced his soul, the truth behind them seemed to strip him bare. "In this world," he began. "There are things you can't reveal, no matter how much you feel about it." The same feeling he felt when he killed Alexiel welled up in his chest, tightening. Tears seemed to be forcing themselves into his eyes but he didn't cry. "I can only keep on lying . . ." Sakuya turned to Setsuna and took in the expression on his face. The boy understood . . . Somewhat.

The air suddenly chilled and Setsuna stood while rubbing his arms for warmth. Sakuya chewed on the end of his cigarette and stared at the darkening sky. It was time. "I'll give you this." He tossed it to Setsuna's chest and he caught it. Parting with the stone felt like a piece of his soul had left him, but it also felt right. "It's like my guardian stone." he explained. "If you lose it I'll kill you." He'd already be dead, but he didn't want to mention that at the moment. He walked off, leaving Setsuna with a confused expression and his life.

"How long do you intend to spy?" he asked aloud, whipping around to face Rosiel's face in the sky.

"I see, _you_ were the one protecting Setsuna." Rosiel remarked. "Every time she reincarnates . . . Again and again . . ." Nanatsusaya glared up at him and said nothing. "I think your way of love is right . . . Just like me." Rosiel laughed darkly and left him in peace.

'Just like me.' He was _nothing_ like Rosiel, nothing like that sadistic angel totally obsessed with Alexiel. All he did was protect her and wait for her to tell him who he was. That was all.

'Way of love'?

Nanatsusaya didn't even understand what love _was_.

xxxxx

Papers were falling from the sky and Setsuna had a mad look in his eyes, trying desperately to capture them all and screaming. Kira did the only thing he could do: He slapped him. "Calm down," he said with disdain, gazing down at Setsuna's figure on the ground. "It's disgraceful Setsuna."

"Disgraceful?" Setsuna asked, stunned. "That's right . . .! It _is_ disgraceful! Everything written here is true! To have truly wished to make love to my own sister! That's right, it's strange! It's out of line!" His eyes grew more crazed by the second and he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Mom and the rest world will say . . . They all tell me: 'Mudo Setsuna is crazy! He's going to Hell!'

"But you really love Sara, correct?" Kira asked. "Then there's no choice. It doesn't matter what the spectators say, even if that love is a mistake, it's ok." Nanatsusaya didn't think about it, just let the words come out; a liberation for Setsuna's tortured soul. For Alexiel. For himself and his impossible love. He knew Setsuna had always wanted to hear those few words, ones that didn't question his faults but accepted them. Tears rolled down Setsuna's cheeks and he launched himself into Kira's arms.

xxxxx

For some reason he was sad, the feeling crushing against his chest. Setsuna knew the truth now, how he was only a sword, not even human, and how he didn't care about _him_, just about Alexiel. How it had _always_ been about Alexiel.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Arachne asked.

"Not really . . . I don't really care." he said. No. He did care. He wanted to comfort Setsuna and take it all back, say it was all a lie. But it was better this way. There would be no attachment and he felt no regret. Not a single ounce of regret. "What I said was all true."

"Then why . . . Do you look like you're about to cry?"

She was a fucking liar. He was an evil spirit that had felt no remorse in killing thousands of innocent people. He did not feel sorrow.

"Other than Alexiel, all feared and hated me. _Cursed_ me. And you say I have human feelings?"

Arachne grinned and said simply, "That's emotion."

xxxxx

(A/N: Alexiel will have her own thoughts etc. expressed from now on along with Nanatsusaya. If you can't tell, Nanatsusaya is learning how to be human.)

She could still remember their first time together, even though it wasn't 'Lucifer's' real body, it was his soul, and that was enough then. His kisses had been sweet and his caress gentle. Alexiel would never forget the words he spoke, and how he said he hated her. A grim smile found it's way to her lips and she closed her eyes. It cut her deeply, and for a second she thought it was really _Lucifer_ looking at her through those eyes.

But Lucifer had lost any memory of her, and himself, after God placed his soul inside Nanatsusaya.

When she was freed by Arachne and Kurai she immediately went searching for him. No matter where he was, no matter what form, she always recognized him. Alexiel only had to look once to realize Nanatsusaya was indeed Lucifer. Needless to say she was crushed. Later she found out from Arachne that the Satans had retrieved his body from Heaven and took it back to Hell.

In the dead of night she went down to Sheol and wasn't surprised to find Beliel waiting for her.

"You've come back Lady Alexiel." The jester remarked while rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I'll take you to him."

The figure that sat upon the dark throne was clad all in black and didn't move as Alexiel placed a warm hand on his cheek. Her eyes softened a little and she knelt upon the dais so she could see his cold, silver eyes, now lifeless and dark. She braced herself with her hands on the arms of the throne and leaned in, pressing her lips to Lucifer's cold ones. For a split second emotion flashed across Lucifer's eyes and Alexiel smiled. She laid her cheek against his and whispered into his ear, "I came back to you, Lucifer. You said you'd never leave me . . . And I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beliel at the doors of the throne room, knowing that she was done.

After that she never went back to Sheol, instead she spent most of her days plotting and attacking Heaven's army. And, of course, that required her to be with Nanatsusaya. Despite not having a 'body', Lucifer had retained the sharp wit he had before. It took her a long time to start thinking of him as 'Nanatsusaya' instead of Lucifer, and it still pained her when he didn't recognize her as his 'wife' and instead as his 'master'.

One day they were alone on a vast meadow in Gehenna and Alexiel asked, "Nanatsusaya, what do you wish for?" He didn't reply. "When this war, which has lasted for so long is over . . . When the world starts to stand on its own two feet . . . When this is all finished . . . What is it that you wish for?"

Nanatsusaya couldn't say. Not in a million years. They'd show how weak he'd become and show Alexiel how much of a hold she truly had over him. He couldn't even _see_ it, much less touch it. He didn't have eyes, or hands, or feet. Nothing. Fighting together, never parting, not even for an _instant_, and yet, somehow her eyes always looked right through him . . . Gazing at something far, far away. At something not there . . . At someone who wasn't him . . .

"I don't want anything from you."

xxxxx

Alexiel gazed at her hands and raised them up to the light. They were roughened from constant fighting and smelled like blood. "I can't even think of them as a woman's hands."

Kurai sat up suddenly and frowned at her. "Alexiel, you are the most beautiful person in the world. Those hands are warm and kind." Her silver hair gleamed and those blue eyes were steeled with conviction. Alexiel smiled a little and shook her head. Kurai always thought the best of her, while it was appreciated and welcomed, it wasn't always true.

"I don't have to become a girl!" Kurai remarked as she gazed at Alexiel intently. She knew Lucifer had been dead for a long time and it was time for her Lady to move on. If Alexiel didn't find interest in men, well, _she_ could try to find a place in her heart. "I'm going to become a lot stronger and I'll make you my bride someday Alexiel! I'll protect you!" Kurai cried out "I'm not lying! I'm serious!" as Alexiel began chuckling quietly behind her hand.

She was truly touched at Kurai's affectionate outburst. Sadly, she only thought of the young Evil as a sister, not as a potential lover. Kurai didn't know Nanatsusaya was really Lucifer, and if she did she probably wouldn't have said such a thing. Alexiel hugged Kurai to her chest and murmured into her hair, "Thank you, Kurai." She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky while Kurai gazed at her, confusion written all over her face. "If the man I loved were like you . . . Then this would not have happened. A part of me that's still a woman hurts . . ."

Kurai understood that Alexiel would never love another the way she loved Lucifer and the young Evil hugged Alexiel even tighter, as if she could take away the hurt.

xxxxx

(A/N: There are time jumps right now, but once we hit a certain point everything will be periodical.)

Nanatsusaya raised his head and saw Setsuna floating in the air. He was laying on the cot in the jail cell and propped his head up on his hands. _Well, well, well . . . It was about time._

"I can remember it now," Setsuna began. "It was you, during that long journey of reincarnation, that followed and protected me . . ."

"Too late." Nanatsusaya replied. _You're so heartless Alexiel_. He grasped Setsuna's arm and pulled him to his body. "You're dreaming right now." His hands caressed the boy's cheeks and a sense of warmth filled him. "It was of my own free will to follow you, so it's alright. Never ending, we always missed each other like this. No matter how many times I found your reincarnation, you didn't see that I was beside you. And whenever you did realize who I was . . . It was always too late." _I always wanted to be with you_. Setsuna gazed at him with a saddened expression, Nanatsusaya almost thought it looked like pity.

"Don't look at me like that." he said sharply.

He never wanted Setsuna to pity him.

xxxxx

"Did . . . You _love_ Alexiel?" Setsuna asked from inside Alexiel's body. Kira's eyes widened just as Setsuna's narrowed, waiting for his answer. At that very moment, even though he _was_ in Alexiel's real body, Nanatsusaya had never seen Setsuna look more like Alexiel. It was the hardened gaze that made it seem like it was truly Alexiel in that body. Suddenly he felt very tired. And sad.

He listened to Setsuna's rant with a blank expression, accepting everything he said. How he knew things he shouldn't, how he felt emotions that weren't his, and how everyone only saw him as Alexiel now that he was inside her body.

_Not true Setsuna. Not everyone sees you as only Alexiel . . ._

"_I can't be this . . . Great Angel Alexiel!_" he yelled out while clutching his arms about himself.

"'Great'?" Nanatsusaya asked blandly. "Is _that_ how you think of her . . .?"

It happened so long ago, sometimes he could barely remember his existence then. He had been sealed inside the sword, until Alexiel had come and released him, claiming that she could control him. She was a dark flower, blooming on the battle fields, dyed with blood and building a mountain of dead corpses. Despite being such a terrifying woman, that gorgeous hair of hers flowed beautifully in the wind even when she was bathed in blood. But . . . Even if she was covered in blood . . . Or carried the stench of a hundred corpses . . . For him, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world.

"If ever a day would come when I would be given a body of my own," Nanatsusaya said absently as he moved closer and ran his fingers through the length of Alexiel's dark hair. "I've always wanted to touch it." Setsuna's expression was one of shock and he was too startled to move when Nanatsusaya placed a hand over his. "Her hair was always very important to her. She couldn't stop being a woman even though she threw herself into battle endlessly. I wanted to . . . Cut that hair one day . . ." He fisted a handful of Alexiel's hair in his hand and pulled hard while he said darkly, "To tell you the truth, Setsuna, I've always hated Alexiel."

In his mind he could almost hear Alexiel's voice telling him he was a liar. _That damn woman . . ._

"That woman held my weakness in her hands. Using my secret as a shield she made me fight," Nanatsusaya grimaced and continued on. "But I can't forgive her for breaking our contract, for falling into the hands of Heaven. For many generations I have sought out your soul to make you fulfill your contract with me." He wanted to forget it was Setsuna and kiss Alexiel. But he didn't. "In your last life I raped you," Nanatsusaya unsheathed Shiranui and finished. "And killed you with this sword."

Setsuna wouldn't look at him after that, didn't know what to say in the light of the truth. It was just as well too he supposed. Nanatsusaya had endured centuries of painful solitude and, for about the hundredth time since he'd been freed, he wondered what Alexiel truly was to him.

"_If you want to know who you are and where you come from, then accept me as your master." she'd said, as if it was that simple. A secret smile had been on her face and she added, "I know something. You see, you cannot disobey the one who carries the blood crystal which seals your soul." _

_Never before had he met a woman like her. None of his previous masters could stand up to his evil soul and, driven to insanity, they took their own lives. Only Alexiel could . . . And she did. The question of how she'd gotten that blood crystal plagued him endlessly. Where had she gotten it? Who had given it to her? Did that person understand what it contained and meant? She was always teasing him about the information, always saying something incomprehensible and then brushing it off as insignificant, meaningless words._

"_When will I release you, you wonder? You want me to tell you the secret of what you truly are? I will not. I have no intention of releasing you yet. You'll be by my side, Nanatsusaya. Forever by my side." _

_Those few words had both angered him and . . . Somehow . . . They made him _happy.

_**When our lights meet,**_

_**Will you know me then,**_

_**And will you want to know it?**_

_**It feels like I've known you for so long,**_

_**When our lights meet,**_

_**Will you want me then?**_

_**And will you ever know it?**_

_**It seems you've known me for so long,**_

The jester's arms were around his neck and Nanatsusaya continued facing forward so he wouldn't have to see the expression on Mad Hatter's clown face. "You don't really have to know what you truly are, do you? If she holds your weakness in her hands like that," she breathed the words into his ear and the truth behind them stung. "It just gives you a reason to stay by her side . . . Doesn't it?"

xxxxx

(A/N: Time is flowing together starting . . . Now.)

Alexiel could feel her spirit aligning with her body. Water all around, the warmth emitting from it seemed to drag Setsuna's consciousness into oblivion. She'd borrow the power of the river Lethe for a while. The shadow of a man crossed her vision and Alexiel swiftly rose from the water while righting the dress she wore. Nanatsusaya's stone floated in the water and she looked at him lazily.

"What is it? Don't say that you fail to recognize me. As cold as ever I see, Nanatsusaya . . . No . . ." She came out of the water and began walking towards him. Hell seemed the same like always and Nanatsusaya continued to stare at her like an idiot. "By now you should've gradually begun to remember. Lusting for the truth you came down to this land . . . The truth of your identity? Whom your soul first belonged to before you became Nanatsusaya?" Her eyes roamed over his body and she asked, "What happened? Didn't you always want to touch my hair? Well you have it now don't you . . . Your own body . . . A pair of hands to embrace me with . . . Or . . ." Alexiel asked cruelly, "Would you still have me living my life as a Goddess of War? Like in the olden days . . .? Even though, I'd have been perfectly happy just to be an ordinary woman . . ."

He had no response and her eyes were feral, dark, as she screamed "_Why haven't you released me from God's curse?_"

_I don't understand_.

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't understand _any_ of it. I'm just a lost soul living inside a sword." Nanatsusaya stated, staring at Alexiel's body. She was close enough to touch if he reached out his hand . . . Close enough to be wrapped in his embrace . . . Close enough to _kiss. _ He wanted to kiss her, but Nanatsusaya waited instead for her to make the first move. In truth, he didn't want to be rejected by her . . . He didn't want to trust her to be on the other side, waiting.

Alexiel placed a hand on his chest and used her other part his hair and laid it on his neck, right on his pulse. Even if he didn't want her to know, his pulse was slightly erratic. "What? Would you not even warm up to a poor . . . Wet . . . Shivering woman?"

_Warm up to a terrifying woman like Alexiel?_ He thought not.

"You really are a cold man . . . Lucifer . . ."

A piece of the puzzle: A simple name. That name . . . What did it mean to him? He didn't know.

Right now he didn't care, the feel of her skin concerned him more. Nanatsusaya pressed his lips to the bend of her neck and inhaled the scent of her skin. He kissed her collar bone and lazily dragged his lips up her neck. When their lips met Alexiel parted her lips for him and he delved his tongue into mouth, reveling in the taste of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and kept a hand on the back of his neck so he couldn't pull away. Nanatsusaya didn't think he could anyways, even if he wanted to. He grasped her wrist and kissed the skin he found, then brushed his lips to the inside of her elbow and kissed the skin there.

"You seem different than before, Nanatsusaya," she commented out of the blue.

His hands moved down the contours of her body and he murmured against her neck, "I've been human for ten years."

She smiled, remembering a conversation she'd had with Lucifer long ago. "You always _did_ want to be human . . ."

Her eyes closed and she simply enjoyed the way he was kissing her neck and shoulders. Nanatsusaya pulled the straps of her dress down to kiss the swell just above her breasts and paid special attention to the 'fallen' mark above her heart. She pushed the leather material from his shoulders and touched the hard muscles of his back. Oh, how she'd missed him. She'd never say it aloud, because she knew he would use those words against her, just as she's used the knowledge of his past, and the blood crystal, to keep him by her side.

_It's always the same_, she thought sadly, _Whichever era it might be, we always just pass each other by . . .Just barely miss each other. Strive as we may, for a moment of tranquility, it is always the same. For we are no more than dolls sculpted by God, and that is what waits for us at the end of the road. To kill each other till the last one remaining draws their last breath . . . _

Alexiel raised her hands from Nanatsusaya's back and a dark light appeared between them.

_Our destiny._

He sensed it just in time, just like before. She shouldn't have been surprised. Nanatsusaya knocked the knife out of her hands and pushed her down into the ground, an arm across her throat.

"You haven't changed _a_ _bit _since the old days. Cruel woman." There was a look in his eyes, one Alexiel recognized since she'd seen it enough as she looked through Setsuna's eyes into a mirror. She felt an invisible hand squeezing her heart inside her chest and closed her eyes to calm her racing thoughts. If she didn't acknowledge it, it didn't exist. Pain didn't exist. "What is it, Alexiel?" he asked quietly. "No longer have any use for me?"

"Seems like you've started to remember all sorts of things . . ."

"From the very start, the only thing on your mind was to use me? When you helped me back then," he said with sudden clarity. "You did it knowing that originally I was the soul of the Lord of Hell, didn't you?" His eyes blazed and Alexiel remembered when those exact same eyes had told her he loved her. "Using your own body as bait . . . Just to lift God's curse?"

(A/N: Has a different meaning here than in AS.)

He didn't understand anymore. How much she wanted to be free from God and his power, how much she had _wanted_ him. She'd been expecting too much too quickly. Nanatsusaya couldn't remember everything, at least not yet. He wasn't Lucifer, but he would be soon.

"Yes." she answered.

Nanatsusaya frowned at her and sat with one leg stretched out and the other brought up to his chest so he could prop up an arm. Alexiel stood and bent over him, a hand on his left shoulder, and another to caress his face and trace the outline of his lips. He closed his eyes quickly then opened them up to gaze into her angelic face. For a moment, he really believed that she cared about him.

"You understand, don't you? I am . . . Just a marionette, struggling to sever the strings she is dangling from, and what amasses beneath my feet is a mountain of corpses. I am the Angel of Death now, demon-lord-in-making." Alexiel lowered her head and their lips were barely an inch apart. "It's time to say good bye, Lucifer . . . Or perhaps, Nanatsusaya." His heart was beating fast inside his chest as he stared into Alexiel's gentle eyes. She'd never looked at him like that before. "Love me as you may . . . But it has no meaning. None at all." she murmured against his lips.

_**When our hearts meet,**_

_**Will we make it then?**_

_**Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?**_

"Once again," Beliel sighed quietly in her butterfly form. "Alexiel is no more than a beautiful corpse."

Nanatsusaya stared at her apparition sadly and cradled Alexiel's lifeless body to his chest. He stood, her body with him and ran a hand through her beautiful, long hair.

_Alexiel . . ._

With her eyes closed she looked like she was asleep, and he remembered the time he first laid eyes on her chained form.

He kissed Alexiel's cold lips.

xxxxx

With the help of Beliel and, oddly, Inorganic Angel Rosiel, Lucifer returned to his real body. The only reason Rosiel's spirit would give for helping him was: "I want my sister to be happy." The damn angel really _did_. Which surprised him, because he thought of Rosiel as a sadistic, homosexual angel, though he carefully masked it behind a stoic face. It wasn't his place to harp about other people's sexual preferences either.

Hell had not changed much. The Satans, though one short now, had been keeping the demons in line and preparing for the battle against God.

Almost everyday he'd go to see Alexiel. Her beauty still astounded him, and the fact that she wasn't alive killed him every time. Figuratively of course. There had to be a way to bring her back to life, something, _anything_. There was that pervert Angel of Wind Raphael, who was said to be able to bring people back from the dead . . . No. That would mean entering Heaven. Not that he couldn't do it, but Lucifer wanted the easiest method of resurrection. An interesting idea entered his head then and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

What about killing Mudo Setsuna?

xxxxx

Lucifer waited with Alexiel's body beside him in Eden, her past prison. Rosiel's spirit waited with him, looking out at the sea. Suddenly, Rosiel's eyes turned skyward and he said, "He comes." The angel didn't say anything more and continued gazing out to sea. What the hell was he thinking anyways? Lucifer wondered why he was here, with _him_, instead of gone into the darkness like other dead angels. Why wasn't he with his little pet Katan?

"Why are you with me?" Lucifer asked.

Rosiel cast him a sideways glance and said dryly, "I'm helping you get my sister."

"Don't you want to be with your boy toy?"

"He has a name," Rosiel snapped. "And it's Katan."

"He's here." Lucifer said absently. He shouldered Alexiel's body and spread his four black wings, flying down to perch on the stone roof of one the rooms in Eden. Inside was Setsuna, falling into a memory of Alexiel's past. He was so . . . Setsuna seemed so weak, _too_ weak to be the reincarnation of the powerful, beautiful woman he loved. But he was Alexiel's reincarnation, and Lucifer recalled many memories of the life of Sakuya Kira then, how he had once been 'friends' with this human.

Setsuna was seeing Rosiel and the dead corpses of the nurses and animals he'd killed. The smell of blood was so strong and he heard the screams and Rosiel's claim that he was the only one who loved her. "_No matter what Alexiel will never be yours!_" Setsuna yelled. Beside him Rosiel glared silently and Lucifer felt his anger. Once the boy realized it was all a memory he cursed.

"What you saw was the memories of Alexiel's soul within you." Lucifer said loudly. Setsuna whipped around and stared at him, wide eyed. Of course he hadn't noticed his presence . . . _Of course_. This was going to be easier than he thought. "Alexiel is locked up in this prison called 'Eden' . . . And now I'm going to free her." He leaped and dove straight for Setsuna.

"_Lucifer!_"

Lucifer sent an explosion of dark astral energy and Setsuna raised his arm, shielding his eyes from the barrage of stone and dust. Setsuna crouched inside a deep hole he'd created and suddenly seemed to realize he was serious. Lucifer wanted to applaud the boy. He watched as Setsuna hastily touched his arm, where the Nanatsusaya sword rested. To his surprise, and fear, it didn't appear and Lucifer smirked. He sent another bolt of energy, but Setsuna ducked in time and only received partial damage.

He knew Alexiel's reincarnation couldn't use his powers, or fly, and Lucifer used those factors to the fullest advantage. Whenever Setsuna cringed in pain, part of him wondered if Alexiel could feel it. Was he hurting her? Even though Setsuna was human, he _was_ Alexiel in a sense, having her soul residing within his body. Lucifer wondered if she would hate him after he killed Setsuna, her reincarnation, her 'child' in a way.

"_Didn't you chase after Alexiel for so long?_" Setsuna screamed the question above the roaring wind around them. "_No matter how many times you traveled through time and space . . . Chasing after Alexiel's soul because you were protecting her . . .You couldn't have possibly pursued her that long because you hated her right?! That's bullshit! Don't you even realize? Even after Alexiel and the Nanatsusaya were separated, you continued to look for her!_"

Lucifer didn't know _where_ Setsuna got the notion that he hated Alexiel. What the hell was the boy thinking? If he hated her, he wouldn't be going through all this damn trouble just to bring her back to life. Then he remembered a conversation Kira and Setsuna, it clearly formed in his mind. Ah, Nanatsusaya had told Setsuna he hated Alexiel. No wonder . . .

"No matter how many times you were reborn, or how many times you changed . . ." Setsuna continued on and Lucifer let the wind die down slightly. "_You've always been in love with Alexiel, right?!_"

Giant rocks lifted out from the ground and slammed into the area around Setsuna, pinning him, rendering him unable to move.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer could see Rosiel staring at him in interest. The damn angel was also waiting for his answer. To hell with them, he was _not_ going to tell a puny human boy his feelings, he'd rather slit his own throat. And he was most definitely _not_ going to spill his guts to Alexiel's twin _brother_. Rosiel would make him feel happy and will him to say his inner most feelings. He'd die from the embarrassment and would never live it down.

". . . You say I am . . . With Alexiel?" Rosiel was chuckling quietly and Lucifer quickly gave him a slashing look before returning his attention to Setsuna: The boy couldn't see Rosiel's spirit. "I only share something in common with her, nothing more. He was desperately trying to get out of his 'rock prison' and managed to push away one, scrambling up onto his feet. "We both enjoy meaningless bloodshed, while fighting we get a natural high through claiming all things living. The feeling of bringing everything down."

Lucifer sent another attack at him and Setsuna ran, barely dodging it. He was getting tired of this game and Lucifer halted Setsuna's movement by appearing directly in front of him, causing Setsuna to fall onto his ass. Lucifer stared down at him, eyes void of feeling. Soon Alexiel would return . . . As soon as he killed this boy . . . There was a look of pain upon Setsuna's face, and for a second Lucifer hesitated, seeing Alexiel's spirit behind those human eyes. She was sad and angry, angry at _him_.

"It's over." he said with finality. Didn't she want to be with him anymore? He was doing all this for _her_ sake.

And then the spirit of the young boy Sakuya Kira appeared. He was glaring at him over the rims of his glasses and Lucifer turned towards him. He still remembered how, as Nanatsusaya, he'd made a deal with him. The boy hadn't thought about himself, he'd thought about his father.

_Why did these creatures we call humans . . . Think of others during their final moments . . .?_

Sakuya held the Nanatsusaya stone, the one Lucifer had given Alexiel all those eons ago, and slowly it began to reform, the pieces appearing out of thin air and connecting. He spouted some asinine comments and Lucifer remained calmly blank, letting the boy's words sink in, the weird fact that Sakuya was incomplete. A part of Sakuya Kira's soul remained inside _him_. Was that why he'd hesitated before killing Setsuna? Because Kira's soul had stopped him? Not possible. Once Setsuna processed this information then _he_ began spouting nonsense too.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, daring Setsuna to say another word.

"_In truth you treasured your life back then! You really treasured living as the human named Sakuya Kira, right!?_" Setsuna yelled the question, turning his brown eyes to Lucifer's silver ones. Behind those human features Alexiel looked back at him, her expression ice and her eyes piercing his soul. Only Setsuna needed to hear his vocal answer, young Sakuya and Alexiel already knew the truth. Sakuya was a part of his soul, and Alexiel had known from the very beginning.

_Yes_ . . . _Setsuna._

Instead of telling the truth, he buried his feelings and attacked Setsuna, slicing his body from the shoulder down to the middle of his chest. Blood burst from the mortal wound and Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise as Sakuya's widened in dismay. _I'm sorry Alexiel_. She would never accept his apology, and might never look at him the same way again. Rosiel sighed deeply and gazed at his sister's lifeless body one last time before taking off into the sky, leaving him alone.

"_Did you really kill Setsuna?!_" Sakuya's spirit demanded. "_Did you!?_"

Lucifer ignored him and raised his hand to deliver the killing blow, but once he struck, something met his power with resistance. Part of a broken sword fell to the ground and Setsuna, no, _Alexiel_, crouched with the Nanatsusaya raised in her hands, Sakuya pushed behind her. The blood on his chest had stopped flowing, but Lucifer didn't understand. Alexiel's power was sealed within Eden, how could it have healed so quickly?

"It's been a long time . . . _Lucifer_."

_Alexiel!_

"So it was fated to be like this," she began sadly. "You couldn't kill him could you? I created this child from all the power I had attained overcoming the difficulties placed upon me." Alexiel took a deep breath. She understood why Lucifer was doing this, and it made her feelings for him grow deeper, but she couldn't let Setsuna die like this. "I won't let you kill this boy."

He watched her silently, wanting to embrace her. He hadn't seen Alexiel in so long, and now she was telling him _not_ to kill Setsuna. Lucifer didn't understand the woman at all. "The only thing I'm good for is creating mountains of corpses," _No. Not true, never true, Alexiel_, he thought. "I was created as a goddess to guide people who sought paradise at the end of their paths . . ."

_What was she implying?_

For a split second he remembered their first meeting in Eden and the girl she had been back then, innocent and child-like when he'd come to rape her. He hadn't, but Alexiel had always been his since that day, as he had belonged to her since that day. She would always hold a piece of him in her hands till the end of time. He wouldn't kill Setsuna, not if she didn't want him too, but only grudgingly would he accept her wishes. Lucifer never _could_ go against her.

"I didn't forget. You haven't changed a bit, the way you never help the ones you love . . . You're just like me. There's nothing left for us to discuss." Alexiel said. She left and began running towards the chamber she knew housed the roots of the great 'tree', intent on getting her powers back. Lucifer was stunned for a second before yelling at her to wait, then following her down.

A tall glass cylinder, filled with what looked like tree roots and an eye, was the only thing in the room. Alexiel touched the glass and glared at the eye. "This is a collection of roots from the Tree of Knowledge at the center of Eden. The roots grow longer as they absorb my powers, keeping me imprisoned here. That's why . . ." She broke the glass and the Nanatsusaya's blade sliced through the roots, the eye falling to the floor. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her as the ceiling began caving in, large slabs of stone crashing into the ground. Soon they wouldn't be able to stay here.

"This evil paradise is destroyed," Alexiel stated quietly. "But . . . I . . ." She didn't finish, instead flew out from the chamber and up into the sky. Lucifer could still see her, and imagined that she was glaring down at him. He smirked; he'd never have Alexiel any other way. His eyes surveyed Alexiel's former prison one last time before he disappeared into the air.

She could feel Setsuna's presence close to the surface and let the full power of her astral energy materialize between her hands. _Alexiel! Are you serious Alexiel!?_ he screamed into her head. Oh yes. It had gone on long enough and she was tired of the constant reminder of her past. Alexiel bit her bottom lip and let the energy burst from her hands, down onto the center of Eden. The island cracked open and it's pieces exploded from the center, showering the sea round it with stone.

Her revenge.

The body jerked and Alexiel realized Setsuna was taking over. He forced her down into his subconscious and she was glad to go. Alexiel smiled.

xxxxx

Lucifer hadn't expected the blow and realized too late how powerful Sara was. His chest hand been totally blown apart and blood ran down his face. When Setsuna asked him why he had Kato's sword, he didn't know how to answer. He didn't know why himself, what meaning it had, but he just knew he couldn't let it be destroyed in Eden. Perhaps all those years of being a human had rubbed off on him. Lucifer could see Sara raising her arms to kill him and he closed his eyes, waiting. At least he had seen the true form of God and tried.

_I'm sorry I failed you Alexiel . . ._

"_Sempai!_"

And he disappeared into YHWH's servers. It was the only way he'd be able to free her from the curse, and himself. He broke through the wires and the front of YHWH exploded. He'd infiltrated the system and held a few wires in his hand. This would be the end of him, Lucifer knew that, but he was strangely happy. Out of nowhere hundreds of angel embryos started attacking YHWH, and they managed to damage his head. Lucifer closed his eyes.

_One last time . . ._

"While he's repairing his head, kill him with the Nanatsusaya!" he yelled.

Setsuna was startled and screamed, "Sempai!"

Lucifer smiled and replied, "He's not here anymore . . . It's just me now . . ." He loved that human boy . . . That brash, incredibly human boy. "Do it quickly." he murmured. Tears had begun to form in Setsuna's eyes and Lucifer couldn't look at him. "Besides . . . There's a promise I made . . . To Alexiel."

"Sempai!" Why did Setsuna persist in calling him that?

"_Do it!_ _Grant me my last wish Setsuna!_"

He was such an idiot.

xxxxx

Lucifer opened his eyes, the light became a realm of darkness, and he rested on one of his knees while his other leg was partially up. _I guess _this_ is where God sends the fallen angels who die . . . Just like Hell . . ._ In truth he'd been expecting to see a certain _someone_ here, waiting for him. Hadn't she told him herself that she was a goddess sent to guide people who sought paradise at the end of their paths? _Where the hell was she?_

"Impatient as ever I see,"

Alexiel stood in front of him, stark naked. Wow, this _was_ paradise. Her eyes looked down at him warmly and Lucifer stood, keeping his silver gaze on her to make sure she didn't leave. He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes in bliss. Lucifer brushed his lips across her forehead and stepped back slightly.

"I did that for _you_." he said. "Here to stay now?"

"Foolish man . . ." she answered while shaking her head.

_This_ was what he'd been waiting for. He'd taken Alexiel as his bride and had fallen in love with her all those eons ago. Then they'd been separated and he was sealed inside the Nanatsusaya, but even though he'd lost his memory he hadn't truly forgotten her. When they fought together and she was recaptured and began reincarnating, he followed her. Forever it seemed. All those tragic human lives, and the constant cruelty of God. Always waiting for the day they would be together again . . .

He smiled and opened his arms.

Alexiel entered his embrace, and they fell into darkness together.

XXXXX

The End

XXXXX

A/N: Out of all my stories, this is probably the best I've written. The reincarnations I got from Nanatsusaya's explanation to Arachne in volume three of AS. The lyrics are from the song 'Eclipse' by Evans Blue. Well, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
